


The Guardian Order

by JustPonyboy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Blood and Violence, Crime Fighting, Death, F/F, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Matriarchy, War, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPonyboy/pseuds/JustPonyboy
Summary: When trouble, that is beyond the control of the citizens of the world, arises there's a group who works from the shadows. They operate outside the law, swiftly and with little error. Very few know of their existence and even fewer are ever selected to enter this organization, but the world could always use more heroes and the Order's shadowy veil is running thin.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


I jolted upright into a sitting position heaving breaths as the room around me came into focus, I rubbed my eyes and the glare of the overhead lights ebbed. I grimaced looking down at the green hospital gown that I had on. From what I could see I'd been admitted to a hospital and laid in a bed. I didn't know how long I'd been here but it was long enough as to where I had grown nearly shoulder-length black hair that fell to one side of my face. I'd brought up my right hand to rub my eye and saw that my hand had been wrapped up to my forearm, both of them were for that matter. _Did something happen to me?_ A deafening silence hung in the air, save for the rhythmic beep of the bedside heart monitor. I took a breath before turning and hanging my legs off the side, someone had also taken the liberty of bandaging my feet up to my shin, cold shot up my body once my feet touched the floor. There was no markings or any type of identifiable features that distinguished where I might be, slowly I began to formulate a plan to do just that. I knew from experience that heart monitors were connected to alarms in case something were to happen to the patient, so hesitantly I disconnect myself from the monitor receiving a droning flatline tone while I massaged the new wound in my arm. _Now we wait._

  
  
  
  


Not even ten seconds had passed as a massive shadow-filled and phased through the door, "What do you think you're doing, Umbreon?"

  
  
  
  


"Whoa shit," I stumbled scrambling backwards grabbing a nearby unused IV stand and pointing it at the shadow as a deterrent.

  
  
  
  
  


"I didn't think you'd be awake yet, at ease Aries."

  
  
  
  


My arms dropped as the shadow began to take shape, the IV stand clattered to the floor as the shadows pooled together forming Darkrai. Confusion struck me as I watched Darkrai offer their hand to help me up, I accepted it hesitantly. They must have been able to sense my unease as once back on my feet I felt the ghostly legendary's gaze and attempted to meet it.

  
  
  
  


Suddenly, a strange, genderless voice resounded from Darkrai as she pointed me back to the hospital bed I'd been in, "Aries Halperin, correct? You may want to sit down for this."

  
  
  
  


Since I felt no reason to resist I sat on the edge of the bed, I had questions but held them as I felt she may just answer them.

  
  
  
  


"You've got questions, I know. I'll try and do my best to answer them. Go ahead," I'd like to welcome you to the operation we call 'The Guardian Initiative'. What this means is that you've been selected based on your skillset, now you may wonder what your directive is- I'm sorry but are you alright? You haven't asked any questions."

  
  
  
  


I muttered a sceptical response, "Why exactly would _legendaries_ like you need us _normal_ pokemon?"

  
  
  
  


"I understand how this may sound to you and I'll explain it in a minute," Darkrai reached under the bed and handed me what looked to be a stack of folded clothing, "In the meantime get dressed, alright? It's a long story and I'd rather you be clothed."

  
  
  
  


The legendary Dark-type was gone just as quick as she arrived. I unfolded the clothing, laid it out on the bed and proceeded to run a hand over the material that shared a visual likeness to carbon fibre. I couldn't push away the thoughts of how the outfit matched a look akin to that of a test subject as it ran thin metallic prong-like stems across like a ribcage on the upper torso, arms and thighs. I tied my hair in a messy ponytail, I should probably keep it out of my face. Cautiously, I began suiting up. The lightly padded bodysuit covered me up to my neck and seemed to have extra fabric that I figured could double as a balaclava. It fit like a second skin, offering no resistance to my mobility as I stretched before making my way out the door where Darkrai was waiting. The moment I stepped out into the hallway it was clearly apparent this wasn't a hospital, the entire hall looked something out of a sci-fi film to me.

  
  
  
  


Darkrai must have detected my confusion and rested a hand on my shoulder, "We're very technologically advanced. As you might be able to tell, I know you may be having a culture shock but right now we've got to formally introduce you."

  
  
  
  


I'd never seen anything like this, the walls were a plain white but holographic boards are laid over the walls. I was in a slight shock seeing small pokemon wearing holographic visors or carrying cleaning tools walked the halls and quietly moved aside as we passed, Well it makes sense. This place must be massive, you'd need staff. Someone has to keep the place running. The lighting in that particular wing was a sky blue colour and as we passed under the arch that read 'Medical Wing' on a holographic overlay, the two of us stood in an elephantine room that I could only draw a comparison to a hub as it seemed to connect every part of the facility. I couldn't capture its full glory as Darkrai turned towards a different entryway illuminated by an angelic soft white, 'Hall Of Legends' shone brightly on the display above. I felt my heart pound as Darkrai led me down the corridor towards a large pair of gilded doors, once there she rested a hand on the door's handle. Voices muffled caught my attention and I glanced over my shoulder nervously.

  
  
  
  


"Aries," her voice snapped me out of my awestruck daze, "No matter what is said to or about you do not respond unless I tell you. Now, back straight and chin up."

  
  
  
  


With that, she pushed the doors open and motioned for me to follow her as she entered. I hid my shock as best as I could, walking in behind the dark legendary and our entrance silenced the entire room. The large gold and white room's layout was similar to that of-of a judgment chamber, with alcove-like stands and platforms besides them that I assumed would be for the respective legendary. Darkrai walked me to the middle of the room, I almost opened my mouth as we both stepped into the centre circle. I resisted the urge to look around the room and stared straight ahead, and directly in front of me sat none other than Arceus. The godly Pokemon's gaze nearly stopped my breath in my throat but it subsided as I made out a Persian who stood in front of Arceus' stand.

  
  
  
  


A deep feminine voice rumbled from Arceus, "Darkrai, would you mind stating why you wished to enact this meeting?"

  
  
  
  


"Certainly," Darkrai stepped ahead of me and gestured towards me with her hand, "I would like to present my selected guardian to the Order: Aries Halperin. He-"

  
  
  
  


At the confirmation of my gender, the room was filled with muttering. an instant uproar at the mere identification of who I was, the room became silent once more as Arceus tapped their foot twice.

  
  
  
  


"I understand Darkrai's choice is... Unconventional. But this is Darkrai's choice alone, now if anyone has anything to say in conflict with our comrade's selection-"

  
  
  
  


A younger voice rang out from behind me on my left, "This is blasphemy!"

  
  
  
  


The comment, to the clear dismay of Darkrai, caused another wave of conversation.

  
  
  
  


" _Enough_ ," Arceus' voice reverberated throughout the entire room and it took every fibre of my being to stand perfectly still, "I will not have anyone attack one another over guardian choice! Nothing says her guardian has to be female and so long as Aries can perform all of the duties of a Guardian nothing else is to be said about the matter! Latias I need a word with you. This meeting is adjourned. Diana, brief our new arrival."

  
  
  
  


The Persian that I'd seen when I walked in jumped down from the platform landing near silently and glanced at me with her ruby red eyes. She was dressed casually, blue jeans and a white tee, I tensed up as she took a step closer and it was clear to me that she stood at least a foot taller than me.

  
  
  
  


Diana stopped sizing me up and crossed her arms over her chest, "Alright then. Welcome Aries, the other guardians and I are underdressed as we weren't briefed on your presence here or mentioned at all for that matter. Now I bet you're a little out of it and want a bit of food I assume, well you're in luck but you've gotta work for it. Follow me, I know someone who'll enjoy meeting you."

  
  
  
  


As Diana and I left the room, I processed over what the Legendaries had been talking about. Apparently, for some reason, this Order didn't particularly like having males among their ranks. It'd be a problem, but not a particularly hard one - just meant I'd have to work twice as hard to prove myself. I stopped myself from saying anything I might regret and began to assure myself, That was it. I just need to show my stripes and this guardian thing might be able to work out in my favour.

  
  
  
  


"So, Aries," purred Diana. She sounded friendly, but I could detect an undertone of assessment, of calculation behind her words. "Let's go get you registered, and then I'll show you around."

  
  
  
  


_Curious_ , I thought. _Let's see what these people have to offer._


	2. Chapter 2

Getting registered was a fairly painless process, taking five minutes at the most. Diana and I went to what the sign said was the Operations wing, where a Dragonite had me register my biometrics with the Order's systems. Now, they would be able to call up my retinas, handprint, and voice signature on demand. For security reasons, said the Dragonite, but I was uneasy at the idea of people I didn't know to have access to my voice, eyes, and hands.

  
  
  
  


After that came the mandatory photograph, which was printed on an ID badge marked with my name and the symbol of the Guardian Order: the top half of a circle, with two L-shaped prongs through its top. My photograph was terrible, to say the least; I looked like I had just risen from the grave. 

  
  
  
  


At the moment, Diana was showing me around the Personnel wing. We were in a long corridor, coming up to the indoor training room. I began thinking and an old question rushed back to me, some things I'd been wondering about since I woke up here. 

  
  
  
  


"Diana, can you help me understand something," I looked over at the Persian before I slowed my pace, "Why didn't Darkrai explain this guardian thing to me from the beginning?"

  
  
  
  


The taller guardian grabbed my shoulder as she planted her feet stopping us both in the middle of the hallway, "Aries you can ask her when you see-"

  
  
  
  


"I know what you're about to say, and I don't think she'd tell me. You're Arceus' guardian, right? I need you to fill in some gaps, 'cause nothing is making any sense."

  
  
  
  


Diana frowned but right now I could care less, I need answers now.

  
  
  
  


For a moment it looked as if the cat was about to walk away, "I'll tell you what I can. It might be partly due to what happened to her former guardian, eerily enough, was an Umbreon just like you. She met an unwarranted end before she was even a full-fledged guardian. Some psycho cut her down."

  
  
  
  


I could sense dread creeping up on me, but shuddered it off. I wasn't about to be warded off by the unfortunate fate of my predecessor, _Hell, I can rise past what they expected of her._ I felt any further questions would be dodged by the taller female, without a word more we continued down the hall as if the conversation never happened.

  
  
  
  


Unease washed over me as the moment we entered the gym everyone ceased their activity, all except for a lone Jolteon who continued her relentless flurry of punches and kicks on the now violently swinging punching bag. With one last strike, the bag was knocked off its chain and sent spiralling to the padded blue floor spraying sand about from the massive hole, without a pause said Jolteon began to stride over to us. Her clothing seemed to suit her. A smoky grey top that cut off at the stomach and reflective gold muay Thai shorts, to my surprise she wasn't wearing shoes.

  
  
  
  


She stood roughly above my height and stopped in front of me before sticking out a hand, "Fay-Kiru. Nice ta' make yer acquaintance, what's yer handle?"

  
  
  
  


I stopped myself from shaking her outstretched hand realizing that Jolteons are basically walking joy-buzzers, "Aries."

  
  
  
  


She momentarily frowned at my distrust.

  
  
  
  


Diana rested her hand on my shoulder, "Fay this is our recruit, Aries. He was wondering if you needed a sparring partner."

  
  
  
  


Fay seemed to light up and I felt static in the air, "Does he now? I guess I'd be tha one to take him down a few notches..."

  
  
  
  


"Just don't break him alright? He is Darkrai's guardian after all."

  
  
  
  


The Jolteon walked over to a part of the gym that was devoid of any exercise equipment, for the first time in a long time panic nipped at my nerves. Fay's smirk unnerved me as I entered the makeshift ring, I glanced away from my self-proclaimed opponent. Diana, as well as a Typhlosion and Ninetails, stood by to spectate, my eyes widened at my realization. Aries, you aren't really gonna hit a girl right? No, I'm not, just gotta fend her off. I began to look the Jolteon up and down for a weakness in her stance, when I got to her face she smirked.

  
  
  
  


"Ya ready or do ya wanna give me 'nother up 'n down," she twitched with annoyance as I pretended to ponder it, "I shoulda brought mah boots fer this dance."

  
  
  
  


I wasn't even finished blinking and I barely managed to block her hellstorm of electrified punches, something collided with what I think was the left side of my ribs and managed to catch a glimpse of the Jolteon finishing the twirl of her roundhouse kick. I became deaf to everything around me and honed in on her. The air was electrified and the smell of ozone was almost overloading my senses. _Damn, the country girl can kick ass._ Thinking quickly, I stumbled back to my feet using the momentum from the kick. I began to watch her body, looking for some type of rhythm or pattern in her attack. I watched her swing for an overhead punch, I slipped under and planted a kick square in her chest knocking her flat on her back. Hell yeah, that's how you do it.

  
  
  
  


My victory was short-lived as Fay hopped to her feet with flair and electricity fizzling off her fur and a glow in her eyes, "Now THAT'S what I wann'ed 'ta see!"

  
  
  
  


"Aw fuck," I barely got it out deflecting a supercharged jab.

  
  
  
  


I shoved her back and shoulder charged Fay, mashing her into the wall before throwing myself backwards and tumbling back to my feet. I took this moment to look around and the room was more crowded than before. _Aries, you gotta end it._ You're losing steam. I figured I was running off of pure adrenaline at this point, I was in the middle of turning my head back towards Fay and only saw her fist as it connected with my jaw with an audible crack. I could feel her electricity burning through my insides, I wheeled around and before I could follow through Fay had already caught my fist. Pain shot through my entire body, I dropped to a knee gasping in pain with the Jolteon's shadow looming over me. I braced for another punch, I was at her mercy. A few moments dragged by before I began to realize that final strike wasn't going to happen, Fay pulled me to my feet and received scattered applauds and a few murmurs from the crowd that had congregated in the gym.

  
  
  
  


"Good fight 'Ries," she patted my head, "Long as ya lasted and put up a good fight too? Yer alright by me, now let's go get you that bite eh? I think you more than deserve it."

  
  
  
  


She covered her hands with strange white gloves before offering a hand, I took it with no hesitation letting her lift me to my feet. She flashed me a small smile before ushering me out of the gym, I could feel the stares burning holes in my skin as we cleared the doorway into the brightly lit hall.

  
  
  
  


"So," Her tone lightened to that of something friendly, "My name's Fay-Kiru, Fay is fine. I know who you are already. Raiku was PISSED."

  
  
  
  


I looked about as we reentered the main hub and continued down a yellow highlighted corridor, "What was up with the stares?"

  
  
  
  


"You know how everyone isn't particularly jazzed about you being male and all? Well, couple that with you being new. You've got a massive bullseye on you. But, I know a few people who'll have your back. Be cool."

  
  
  
  


The Jolteon strutted confidently into the cafeteria and I followed close behind, the large mess hall was spotless and was more filled than I had hoped. Thankfully Fay zeroed in on whatever she was looking for and motioned for me to follow her to one of the nearly full tables towards the back where an assortment of Pokémon seemed to be in a heated conversation.

  
  
  
  


"I'm telling ya' Waiko, a gun is fantastic! But, snipers are for _cowards_! There's nothing like the thrill of bashing and slashing your foe, feeling and seeing their fear!" A Typhlosion slammed her hands on the table to emphasise her frustration.

  
  
  
  


The Meowstic meekly spoke, "I was just saying snipers give their users a tactical advantage."

  
  
  
  


A Ninetails in military fatigues and boots patted the other fire type on the shoulder, "Raeven. Sweetheart. Calm down, she is a long-range specialist. Not everyone is a lumbering behemoth like you."

  
  
  
  


Fay cleared her throat, "Hey everyone, this is Aries. Aries meet my friends."

  
  
  
  


I walked up to, who I assumed was a soldier, the Ninetails and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

  
  
  
  


"Likewise cadet. Lt. Miranda Sioux. Combat medic. You might have seen me in that meeting earlier."

  
  
  
  


"Yeah, you were with Moltres. Well, nice to know there's a Doc on standby."

  
  
  
  


The Typhlosion cut in, "She's not an actual doctor though. Reaven Blackhardt II, former knight and current badass."

  
  
  
  


Miranda shook her head as Raeven stood and flexed her biceps.

  
  
  
  


The Meowstic who I assumed was Waiko sighed, "Waiko Sentra. You seem nice enough."

  
  
  
  


"I try."

  
  
  
  
  


I looked back at the fire-type who now sat down gazing at Miranda, "I heard you talking about weapons, when do I get trained to use something?"

  
  
  
  


They all paused and burst out laughing, leaving me confused and slowly angering. _Was that not something I could ask?_

  
  
  
  


"What?"

  
  
  
  


Fay grabbed my shoulder, "He's funny too! We'll see you around Aries, your handler is here."

  
  
  
  


She turned me around to face the entrance where Darkrai waited silently. I broke out into a slight jog and slowed to a walk as I joined her in the hallway leading out of the mess hall.

  
  
  
  


"I see you've made some friends." Darkrai quipped.

  
  
  
  


"I did have to fight her first."

  
  
  
  


"You did what now?" Her voice peaked in interest, "You fought Fay with no weapons? The last Guardian she sparred with was Hiro, paralyzed her for a week. I'm getting sidetracked, anyway, we're gonna go see Mewtwo about getting you fitted with a weapon."

  
  
  
  


I nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

  
  
  
  


We walked in silence for a bit, passing through the hub and down a hall highlighted with soft red. Neither of us spoke until we made it to a lone door that was larger than normal. We made brief eye contact before entering the room. 

  
  
  
  


"I'll be back tomorrow to see the suppression improvements and the tracer rounds alright?" A deep strange-sounding female voice asked.

  
  
  
  


Now fully in the room, I could see a Pikachu wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt and jeans standing before Mewtwo, but she looked off. Besides her short stature her fur was faded to a bleached yellow, she sported a chin-length shag cut that I could only assume was dyed white and her entire tail seemed to consist of only metal. I took note of the leaderboard projected on the wall next to one of the doorways, this room was bigger than I had first thought. Upon closer inspection, the Pikachu was in the top ten of the leaderboard.

  
  
  
  


"Yeah, yeah. I'll see what I can do." Mewtwo nodded at Darkrai and I, waving off the Pikachu.

  
  
  
  


Once the Pikachu turned around I could see her milky white eyes, circuitry webbed out under the fur around her eyes and neck. She roughly shoved me aside, growling as I stumbled.

  
  
  
  


"Freak."

  
  
  
  


Once the door slammed Mewtwo clasped her hands together, "Alright Darkrai, want me to run the training sim? I know he's new but I can get him up to speed-"

  
  
  
  


"No no. I just want him to select his weapon, take us to the Armory."

  
  
  
  


Mewtwo shot her a dirty look but began to walk us through an adjacent open room that resembled more of a warehouse, weapons as far as the eye can see. 

  
  
  
  


My mouth must have fallen open because Mewtwo's tail pushed it closed, "You'll catch flies that way. Now follow me."

  
  
  
  


She began to walk down an aisle and I followed once Darkrai gave me the nod. I kept my eyes on the weapons, some were old fashioned and some looked like they couldn't possibly exist yet it defiantly sat on its display.

  
  
  
  


Mewtwo stopped and stared at me, I halted narrowly before running into the Legend. She bit her lip before speaking, "You know what Aries? You can pick out your weapon yourself, I've got to have a chat with Darkrai right quick."

  
  
  
  


_That was odd._ I shrugged it off as I shifted my focus, _I guess I'll go by what grabs my attention._ I walked for longer than I thought as I realized I had reached the end of the room. I opened my mouth to call for Mewtwo but shut it as I felt something tugging, begging for my attention.

  
  
  
  


I whirled around spotting the source, an unlit display that I couldn't tear myself away from. Inside was a blade in pristine condition, the metal gleaming despite the lack of direct illumination. The handle made from some sort of blackened polished wood.

  
  
  
  


I reached out for it, I could feel it beckoning me, I needed it.

  
  
  
  


The instant I held it emotions began to flood my mind. I caressed the blade with both hands as I ran a bandaged finger along with it. Hatred, sorrow, outrage, despair, hope... Rage. I felt newfound confidence, fire blazed in my heart. _Why?_

  
  
  
  


More confused than anything else I began to walk but slowed to a stop behind a gun rack.

  
  
  
  


Mewtwo's hushed growls came out in a burst of disgust, "How long do you plan on doing this? Lying? Don't you think they'll get suspicious of how little he knows? Start asking questions? They'll think that I've known, sooner or later you'll have to tell them... and fix him."

  
  
  
  


_What in the world?_

  
  
  
  


* * *

"Don't cut yourself with that."

  
  
  
  


I rolled my eyes at Mewtwo's tone, she didn't have to tell me twice. But I was still hung up on her conversation with Darkrai, Had Darkrai done something to me? I had woken up in a medical centre, maybe we had fought? My mind raced at the possible theories now budding in my head.

  
  
  
  


"Aries?"

  
  
  
  


I looked up and Darkrai looked worried for a moment, had she been talking to me since we left the Armory?

  
  
  
  


"You know what? You should probably get acquainted with your new living space, go to the Dormitory Wing. Have some rest, we begin training tomorrow every day from now on."

  
  
  
  


With that she vanished, leaving me with a plethora of questions that I knew she most likely wouldn't answer. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what it was and doubted I could do anything about it for the time being. All I could feel now was immense exhaustion.

  
  
  
  


I sighed and looked around the hub, none of the signs was on. "Perfect."

  
  
  
  


I took a chance and wandered down a yellow highlighted hall, fading in and out of consciousness I walked into a room that unlocked for me and I passed out before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkrai wasn't kidding when she said early morning practice, for the last two months that's what we've been doing. 

  
  
  
  


I was brought back into the present for probably the tenth time that morning as I was sent sprawling across the wet grass of the sparring yard. I pulled myself back up to a sitting position with a growl, my soaked hair clung to my face. I was pissed off, meanwhile, Darkrai looked slightly irritated. I couldn't tell if she'd noticed me spacing out but I didn't doubt it.

  
  
  
  


"Use the sword this time Aries, maybe hand-to-hand isn't your speciality." Darkrai offered.

  
  
  
  


She was making an effort to make me feel better, but ever since I fought Fay I couldn't replicate that same fighting skill. Almost like it was something beyond my control, instinct maybe.

  
  
  
  


I slowly unsheathed the blade, slowly pointing the blade at her. Without breaking eye contact she materialized the biggest and sharpest scythe I'd ever seen, black obsidian with metallic purple accents. There's no way. I shook my head, bearing my teeth. 

  
  
  
  


"Come on then Aries, hit me with your best shot."

  
  
  
  


"Grah!"

  
  
  
  


* * *

I was slightly ahead of Darkrai, tying my hair back as we walked into the mess hall. I felt safer with the sword strapped at my waist. I hadn't won a single bout, and I could tell it was almost getting to Darkrai.

  
  
  
  


"Didn't I tell ya the sword was more your thing? You almost hit me a few times- "

  
  
  
  


"You cheated, swept out my legs. You said weapons only. Alright, Darkrai I'll meet you later." I looked up just in time to narrowly avoid running into an Eevee. "Pardon me."

  
  
  
  


She turned to face me and I got a good look at her, she was at the meeting yesterday and she looked at me with disgust. Unlike how Fay and her friends were dressed she wore black full-body pressure suit covered with form-fitting armour plates, with thicker ones round her throat. On her feet are knee-high cleat looking shoes. She looked hostile and glared at me. I expected Darkrai to step in but remembered she had already gone off.

  
  
  
  


"I can't imagine why they would let such filthy things in here."

  
  
  
  


"Speak for yourself-"

  
  
  
  


My head snapped back and I stumbled the same direction with my hand clasped to my face. She'd slapped me. I found myself unable to form words, face stinging as I was starting to see red.

  
  
  
  


"Don't you ever speak directly to me you _cretin._ I can't believe that Arceus would allow a _mongrel_ in our facility."

  
  
  
  


I felt my blood boil as I fixed my face into a snarl, _I don't even know who you are and you piss me off._

  
  
  
  


A new voice joined in and I whipped about as a shadow fell over me. A massive Dragonite stood, arms crossed.

  
  
  
  


"Hey! None of that, keep it up and I'm reporting both of you." She lumbered past the both of us as we glared daggers at each other.

  
  
  
  


"Waste of space."

  
  
  
  


At this point, I should've been used to this, verbal abuse and physical when they could get away with it. I couldn't understand why I kept trying to prove myself. But it took more and more of me to resist reaction, I need to see Darkrai. Any longer dealing with this and I might explode.

  
  
  
  


I turned to walk to the dormitory, I'd had enough nonsense and I was pissed off. I was promptly stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder.

  
  
  
  


"Easy it's just me," Miranda met my glare with an even stare. "Lucy's got you wound up? Again?"

  
  
  
  


I nodded.

  
  
  
  


Miranda shook her head, "Walk with me."

  
  
  
  


We began down the hall, she released a sigh.

  
  
  
  


"What's been eating ya kid?"

  
  
  
  


"I think Darkrai's disappointed in my progress, like, you were there when I fought Fay right? Ever since then I haven't been able to emulate that same combat performance like I have some sort of mental barrier."

  
  
  
  


"Well, have you considered it might be _reflexive_?"

  
  
  
  


"Meaning?"

  
  
  
  


She patted the knife holster on her hip, "Say if you come at me, I've been trained for years in CQC. It would be second nature to take you out with it in a combat scenario. Maybe that skill is only truly active when you're in danger."

  
  
  
  


I opened my mouth to retort but closed it. She had a decent point, when I had fought Fay in the training room I thought she might seriously injure me. But then, where did I learn my skill from?

  
  
  
  


"I know you're still a bit heated, why don't we go out into the sparring yard? Maybe you might pick up a few things."

  
  
  
  


I perked up a bit, maybe I could. We were there in no time and walked out into sweltering heat, only bearable due to a mild breeze. We glanced across the yard just in time to see Rae slam a Raichu into the dirt with an uproar of laughter from the typhlosion. Entei roared words of approval while Zapados instantly went to check on her guardian. Onlookers, who I could only assume were other guardians, chanted Rae's name. The Raichu, on the other hand, lay writhing on the ground.

  
  
  
  


"Whoo! Get back up so I can do it again!"

  
  
  
  


Miranda shook her head muttering curses as she took off her jacket, tossing in on the ground, leaving her in a black tank top and boots, combat pants and her first aid pack.

  
  
  
  


I watched as she tended to the downed Raichu while scolding Rae for being too rough. A shadow caught my eye and Darkrai materialized in front of me.

  
  
  
  


"Aries? I thought you would've gone to rest by now."

  
  
  
  


I didn't get a word in as the Eevee walked out into the yard with Latias in tow. I felt the glares, the hatred burning in their eyes.

  
  
  
  


"I see they've let the male out of his kennel." Latias said loudly.

  
  
  
  


Miranda and Rae winced and gave me sympathetic looks as Entei and Latias burst into sinister chuckles.

  
  
  
  


"Latias, remember what Arceus- "

  
  
  
  


"I know what she said." A smile that made me uncomfortable spread on the Eevee's face. She whispered something to Latias, "Did he now? You know, Darkrai, nobody's sparred with-" She spat out my name like it was poison, "Aries. Lucy could use a punching bag."

  
  
  
  


Darkrai rolled her eyes, "That's too bad, we just finished this morning-"

  
  
  
  


I saw my opportunity, a real fight, a chance to prove my worth. I wasn't going to be denied, not this time.

  
  
  
  


"I'll do it, sure." I stared down Lucy.

  
  
  
  


The yard went silent, a gust of wind filling the void.

  
  
  
  


Darkrai spun me around whisper-yelling at me with panic in her eyes, "W-what the hell do you think you're doing? You just challenged our number one guardian, are you insane?"

  
  
  
  


_ I guess we'll find out. _

  
  
  
  


Lucy shrugged still wearing that smug smirk, "Alright then mongrel, draw your weapon."

  
  
  
  


I watched as she planted her staff on the ground. I hope Miranda was onto something. I drew the sword, gripped tightly in my two hands, I levelled the blade at eye level shifting my right foot back leading with my left pointing the blade at Lucy. 

  
  
  
  


_ Bring it on. _


	4. Chapter 4

I was afraid.

  
  
  
  


There was no doubt about it. My right arm, that held the sword, trembled slightly. I gripped my forearm with the left to stifle it. _This stance feels so familiar. Hold it together._ I thought to look over to Lucy, I began to realize just how much trouble I might be in. The reality was that I had never seen her fight, no idea what she was capable of. I had moves that I seemed to know but couldn't control, nothing was in my favour. She seemed to have this air of superiority about her, I felt as if I could sense her aura. _Why did I challenge her?_ I should've kept my mouth shut-

  
  
  
  


"Having second thoughts, insect?" Lucy's taunt snapped me from my spiral.

  
  
  
  


" _Ladies_ first."

  
  
  
  


An evil grin spread across her face. Without warning, she dashed towards me twirling her staff. As she approached two large blades extended from both ends of the weapon, gleaming in the sunlight. She leapt up and I slashed to knock away the bladed staff, in hopes to disarm her. The Eevee twirled, rotating the direction that her weapon would have gone. Before I could register it she landed a spinning kick sending me tumbling across the grass, I rolled to my feet my head pounding from the impact. There was a sharp stinging from my muzzle, my eyes watering.

  
  
  
  


There were no cheers Lucy's way, no jeers mine. Just quiet.

  
  
  
  


She twirled the staff, I could catch small glimpses of a red liquid coating the blades. _What? When did she cut me?_ I would have noticed. I _should_ have noticed.

  
  
  
  


"You know," Lucy started with a sickeningly sweet tone, "You should really do your research before you challenge the NUMBER 1!"

  
  
  
  


I pointed the sword at the normal type but she rushed me again, twirling the staff. I leapt forward with a one-handed slash forcing her halt, intercepting my blade with the centre of her staff cutting decently into the weapon. My achievement was short-lived as she twirled her staff again twisting my weapon out of my hand and kicking me in the chest. _No!_ How was I to defend myself? I shakily raised my hands, I hated the idea of hitting a girl but I didn't really have much choice in the matter.

  
  
  
  


I stumbled backwards quickly finding my footing as I saw her making another approach, but I was ready this time. I growled as I threw an uppercut into the figure, _This is it!_

  
  
  
  


My swing passed through without an impact, _What-_

  
  
  
  


Time crawled for a moment as my brain shot into overdrive, _This whole time she's been using distractions, misdirection, and I've been taking the bait!_

  
  
  
  


I cried out as a pair of feet collided with my spine, sending me to the ground again. I scrambled to my feet, watching as the decoy I swung at and Lucy glared at me. The fake faded and I kept my eye on her this time.

  
  
  
  


The Eevee was on the offensive again as I watched her, she offered no trick this time, she brought the staff-wide and I sidestepped feeling a sharp pain. I backed off bringing a hand up and touching my cheek, blood coated my bandages and speckled a few blades of grass as it dropped off me.

  
  
  
  


Darkrai screamed in outrage, "Aries!"

  
  
  
  


The vision in my left eye became a blur, _What is she doing? Trying to kill me?_ I wasn't a doctor but from what I could feel she missed my eye by mere inches.

  
  
  
  


Lucy came again, bayonet charge style. I feigned surprise.

  
  
  
  


A moment before she would have impaled me I felt a burst of power. Like something inside me refused to lose. I grabbed the blade, gritting my teeth and wound up pulling my fist back, pulling her closer. Purple energy encased my hand as I felt the energy build.

  
  
  
  


"You talk so much shit... Let's see what I can really do. Giga! Impact!"

  
  
  
  


I brought my fist down with immense force. The instant my fist connected with Lucy she hit the ground so hard it created a divot in the ground and flattened the surrounding grass. I stood over her and pressed my foot on her throat panting raggedly. My long hair draped over my eyes, bloody sweat running down my face.

  
  
  
  


_ How did I do that? That was amazing! So much power... _

  
  
  
  


"Check... Mate..."

  
  
  
  


Darkrai rushed out with Miranda, but Miranda got to me first.

  
  
  
  


"What the _hell_ were you thinking," Miranda pulled me away from the incapacitated guardian. "We gotta get you to medical, you're bleeding all over."

  
  
  
  


As they walked me inside I glance back one more time, Lucy sat upright staring me down.

  
  
  
  


It was a relatively short walk to the Medical wing. We walked as Celebi was hovering over a Buizel, more than likely doing a check-up. I felt cold, no I was _freezing_. The adrenaline must have faded by now because I ached all over and pain throbbed in my hand and face.

  
  
  
  


"Just a second I'm working with Gale-" She looked at me and screamed, "Good lord, what happened to you?"

  
  
  
  


Miranda huffed, "This idiot fought Perrone. He's lucky he caught her off-guard with that hook. Multiple cuts and possible bruising."

  
  
  
  


Miranda let me go and Celebi floated me over to a bed forcing me to lay flat on my back, "Now Aries you might feel a small pinch."

  
  
  
  


"A wha-" 

* * *

I blinked and the room was dark, only Darkrai remained.

  
  
  
  


I forced myself to an upright position, and the movement must have caught Darkrai's eye. She looked mildly surprised, but I sort of expected it.

  
  
  
  


"How'd I do? Did you see my moves? I really think I improved but-"

  
  
  
  


What I didn't expect was for her to growl at me, "What were you thinking... Just what the hell were you thinking? You can't just do things like that!"

  
  
  
  


I lowered my gaze, "Well, I won and that's what counts right?"

  
  
  
  


"You almost lost your left eye and sustained fractured bones, and other injuries that Celebi wouldn't go into detail about and all you can think about is that you won a stupid impromptu spar? You put your life in danger as well as everyone's trust in me. It makes me look as if I'm teaching you to jump to violent solutions with your own peers! You made a mockery of both of us. This is a huge setback."

  
  
  
  


I flinched as she raised her voice, unable to turn my gaze away as she grabbed my jaw and forced me to make eye contact. Shadows danced around her figure, her eyes burning into my soul.

  
  
  
  


"But-"

  
  
  
  


"Tell me exactly how that would help your fellow guardians if you're out on a mission? You win a fight, but at what cost? You end up completely disabling yourself due to injuries, you could _die_ out there Aries! How are you building trust with them? Fighting anyone who doesn't like you just because? What good is it if you win by destroying _yourself_ and those around you?"

  
  
  
  


I didn't have anything to say. She was right. If I couldn't win a fight without it nearly costing my life or my body, what good was I? I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the dark legendary move in and wrap her arms around me.

  
  
  
  


"Goddammit, come here. Now that I got my point across and done being pissed... You really went all out with that Giga impact huh?"

  
  
  
  


I sighed, "Yep. Came up with it on the spot."

  
  
  
  


We had a decent laugh about it, _She was really worried huh?_

  
  
  
  


"Next time I won't go so easy on you in training. Once you recover, we start running practice ops and get you a sidearm. I want to bring you up to speed. For now? Get some rest."

  
  
  
  


She let me go and made her way over to the door. Darkrai paused as if she wanted to speak, but continued out. Leaving me to recover.


	5. Chapter 5

"So when do I get my first operation?"

  
  
  
  


Darkrai spat out her drink, I didn't even know she had a mouth. We were in the middle of firearms training, I carefully clicked on the safety and set down my pistol. I silently cursed myself as I should really learn the names of these weapons.

  
  
  
  


"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to train your way up to number 1?" Surprise in her voice.

  
  
  
  


I knew she would say that, from my fight with Miss 'Number 1' a few weeks ago I had recovered fairly quickly. As Celebi put it 'beyond comprehension'. I had been training ever since I had been cleared, I even trained during break times but I had reached a point of stagnation. _What good is all the training if I could never put them into action?_

  
  
  
  


"I want to be the best but, realistically, what good is all this training if I can't learn to apply it in a tactical situation? Practice only takes you so far. I'll take any op, I won't complain. I can handle it Darkrai."

  
  
  
  


I could sense Darkrai's worry, but I understood her concern. Unlike everyone else I had no true experience, I was also not well-liked. The likelihood of me getting a decent operation, let alone one I could complete with little trouble were slim to none.

  
  
  
  
  


"Alright," Darkrai passed by me, "I'll see what I can do, no promises that it'll be pleasant but I'll let you know if anything comes up. Be ready."

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


I hurried down the hallway half excited half terrified, My first op! Darkrai I knew you wouldn't let me down. I walked into the briefing room only to be met with Latias, _Ah shit._

  
  
  
  


I entered the room and stood wordlessly before the legend who glared down at me. _If she's the one giving the briefing then this must be-_ I sat down on the opposite side of the long table from the legend.

  
  
  
  


"Pay attention, _Insect_ , because I'm only going to say this once." She sounded serious, no malice but the annoyance was present. "A few of us advised against it but against all odds, you managed to get Arceus' blessing to carry out this mission, don't let it go to your head. Here is your operation. You and Delta Squad will carry out a tag and bag, your target is an illegal arms dealer operating out of a favela in the South."

  
  
  
  


She paused as I looked confused and looked expectantly, "Sorry, but who does Delta consist of?"

  
  
  
  


With a sigh, Latias placed a cube on the table. A holographic display popped up showing Fay, Raevan, Titania and Waiko. I then noticed the little graphs that displayed beneath their images. Fay was labelled as 'Squad Leader' and 'Flanker' under that with stats and such. Rae as 'Heavy Weapons Specialist', Titania 'Infiltration and information'. Waiko's was underwhelming, however, as it just read 'Scout'.

  
  
  
  


"Now that's cleared up you all, unlike the way we like to conduct these, will be doing this in broad daylight in a highly-populated area. You are to avoid civilian casualties at all costs as you navigate the favela. Your target is known as Omega, he's a Floatzel. You can't miss him. However, you will be tailing his right-hand man, male Charmander. You catch that Charmander and that makes this op a hell of a lot easier. You are not permitted to use your powers, firearms and brute force only. The local militia will be your only resistance, but they own these streets. You'll be fighting on their turf. Your exfill will be a light helicopter we acquired for this mission. Your team has already been briefed. Meet Mewtwo and she'll get you geared up, don't fuck this up Insect."

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


I tapped my beige helmet and my visor sparked to life, I kept my gun below the dashboard as I loaded in the custom clip. They had us dress like military, just no identifying marking. I pulled up my balaclava covering my mouth and nose. I had mixed emotions, if we were doing the right thing why was I the only one who had to hide their face? I nearly jumped as the van lurched to one side as it hit a pothole. _Shit, I'm jumping from nothing._

  
  
  
  


A firm hand gripped my shoulder, in an effort to calm me. We were tailing a lead, the van who we were following closely had stopped twice before but they had taken off again.

  
  
  
  


"Hold up they're stopping again," Titania piped up from the back seat as the van pulled over and two Machops hopped out, guns drawn, and pointed their weapons at a Charmander who stepped out of a building just a few feet away. The two were covered up, bandanas covering their faces. We pulled over as well. "Whoever they are, they are not happy to see him."

  
  
  
  


The Charmander held his clawed hands up to surrender for a moment before grabbing the pokemon on the right, swiping the pistol from him and unloading shots into both of them. He then turned the firearm on our van and I ducked out of the view of the windshield just as it shattered from the gunfire. Glass rained all over the interior of the van. I heard retreating footsteps and my teammates hopped out of the van, Rae slammed the hood of the van and I jumped out into the afternoon scorching sun.

  
  
  
  


"Take point! Get his ass, Aries! "

  
  
  
  


I took off with the four in tow, weaving through traffic as gunfire rang out.

  
  
  
  


"Non-lethal shots only! We need him alive!"

  
  
  
  


I darted across a four-way intersection and spotted the fire-type as a car swerved out of his way. I dove forward, tumbling over the hood of a small sedan following close behind as the target darted into an alley. I pulled up my assault rifle and ripped off a burst, I smiled as I watched him tumble into alleyway holding his thigh. Titania and Fay grabbed him as Rae jogged to catch up to me.

  
  
  
  


"Good shot, 'Ries." Rae patted my shoulder, "Titan get him hooked up and get him talking, Aries you continue on. I'll send the target's file to your visor. You'll encounter militia in there, anyone with a gun is fair game. We'll be right behind you. Titan, give him the shock treatment."

  
  
  
  


Titania chuckled as they dragged him away, "My pleasure. Come on mate, let's have a chat."

  
  
  
  


I advanced alone, spotting a torn open fence that dropped down into a lower district of the favela. Shit, here we go. 

  
  
  
  


Civilians milled around socializing as I dropped down into a puddle of muddy water, the most I got was a sideways glance as they continued to speak to one another. If a firefight broke out, they would be caught in the crossfire. I squeezed off a few rounds and they scattered, but not before Militia poured out in droves. I holstered my rifle, grabbing the nearest cover. I slowly began my assault on the favela, killing anyone holding a weapon and blocking my path. I saw a figure dart left into a small shack, I riddled the side of it with bullets and was momentarily satisfied as an armed Mankey tumbled out. I slowly began to carve my way through the lower favela, moving from cover to cover to avoid being pinned down in the narrow alleys.

  
  
  
  


I rounded a corner only to dive back the way I came as a rocket exploded where I previously stood. My mind swirled in frustration, _How the fuck am I supposed to find this guy?! These fuckers are everywhere!_

  
  
  
  


I peeked out to see a Floatzel sprinting on the rooftops wearing a red bandana, a few seconds later Titania followed and she was chased by a maelstrom of gunfire.

  
  
  
  


"I got eyes on, in hot pursuit! I can take the shot!" Titania practically shouted through comms. "Slippery bastard!"

  
  
  
  


"No! We can't risk it!" Rae shouted back over the gunfire.

  
  
  
  


"He's heading your way Aries, get moving! I'll cover you!" Waiko commanded.

  
  
  
  


I took a deep breath and shot out of cover in a full sprint, charging through the narrow alleys tearing off shots at anyone who posed a threat. A Chimchar popped up from a nearby rooftop and as quickly as he entered my sight he dropped to the ground in a puff of red mist. _Waiko's doing._ I kept pace, the occasional sniper round striking down enemies on the roofs.

  
  
  
  


Fay suddenly chimed in, "He's doubling back! I'll cut him off!

  
  
  
  


I ran up a flight of stone stairs into a small plaza, spotting Omega running on a balcony right next to him a floor up.

  
  
  
  


"He's gonna get away!"

  
  
  
  


"No, he's not," Titania growled as she dove through a window, tackling the Floatzel and landing on the roof of a car nearly caving it in. She had a pistol pressed to his forehead and she heaved breaths like she ran a marathon. "Waiko? Get here. We got him." 

  
  
  
  


The Pikachu zip-tied the pokemon to the pipes hanging off the side of a building and the team grouped up. Fay began requesting extraction when she burst out in rage. I didn't dare stare at my commander.

  
  
  
  


"What are you talking about? Send the chopper now! We got what we need! We're clear, do it now! Fuck!... We're on our own. What the hell are we gonna do? Shoot our way out of the angry Combee nest we just kicked?"

  
  
  
  


Fay cursed and smashed a window as she paced angrily. Rae grabbed some type of envelope off the guy and stashed it in her helmet. I stayed silent, the last thing I wanted to do was piss anyone off in the heat of the moment.

  
  
  
  


"Hey," Waiko dropped down silently from the roof, "I know a guy. He owes me one and isn't too far from here. 'There a payphone around here? Do they still exist?"


	6. Chapter 6

A loud voice cracked through our comms, "Alright, I'm inbound. ETA five minutes. There's a market a quarter mile north of your location. I will meet you there comrades!"

  
  
  
  


Rae sighed as we began to move out, "Remind me again, who is this guy?"

  
  
  
  


Waiko huffed, clearly annoyed. "Victor. An old friend of mine. Well, a friend of my father's. Owe's a favour."

  
  
  
  


"You trust _him_?"

  
  
  
  


"You trust _Aries_ ," Titania piped up.

  
  
  
  


"Lock it down, both of you. Can the chatter. Aries, take point. Once we make contact we stay mobile, we can not miss our extraction window." Fay gave a count-off and we sprinted away from where Omega still remained strung up.

  
  
  
  


I knew we wouldn't have to worry about him, the militia was after him and I didn't want to imagine what they would do to him when they find him wrapped up like a present for them. We were making our way down the main road when a truck swerved around a corner and the people inside began to open fire.

  
  
  
  


Waiko tossed a sharp bit of metal and it stuck in the side of the truck, "AVC out!"

  
  
  
  
  


There was a low pitched whine as the shard grew blindingly bright right before the truck exploded. _Since when could she do that?_ We broke out into a sprint as we cut through the streets. I led the pack as we mowed down enemies.

  
  
  
  
  


"Keep up the pace! The LZ in just through the market up ahead!"

  
  
  
  


I weaved through the stands as enemy after enemy popped out of every crevice, I bolted ahead as the LZ came into sight. I was instantly blindsided as I was tackled to the ground, a Spinda with a bandana around his face wound up and smashed his fist into my visor. I was thankful for my eyepatch as it prevented any glass from getting in my eyes. I raised my arms and my hand shot out to stop his arm, he held a knife just inches from my face. _I will NOT die here!_

  
  
  
  


A gunshot rang out and the pokemon's blood splattered all over the remains of my visor. I pushed the corpse off me and sat up.

  
  
  
  


Rae pulled me up to my feet, "On your feet soldier! We. Are. LEAVING!"

  
  
  
  


I fell in stride with the group shouldering my rifle, I glanced up to see a massive helicopter zoom by. The helicopter immediately fell under fire the moment it circled, taking the pressure off of us.

  
  
  
  


"Alright! Victor is here, there should be rooftops that you can get to! I'll be waiting there!" Victor shouted over the intense pelting of gunfire. "Hurry! LZ is very hot!"

  
  
  
  


Waiko took point as I brought up the rear, we climbed a low wall and ran across the rooftops leaping over the occasional gaps. I almost slowed down a bit as I spotted the helicopter hovering low over one roof across a huge gap.

  
  
  
  


"We're runnin' outta' rooftop!" Titania shouted as she leapt across with Waiko and Fay.

  
  
  
  


Rae jumped and landed hard, spinning around ready to cover me. "You can make it, come on!"

  
  
  
  


As I jumped I felt my foot slip. I hit the edge of the rooftop, knocking the wind out of me. My claws flexed out as I tried to find grip clawing at the sheet metal roof as I began slipping, panic shot through my body as my claws scrabbled against the smooth metal. I fell and time seemed to slow for a moment as I watched Rae dive over to the ledge, the Typhlosion swung her hand out and I felt our fingertips graze as I plummeted. I hit the ground hard and began to blackout.

  
  
  
  


"Aries is down! Get off me! Let me get him, you bastard!" I heard Rae scuffle with Waiko.

  
  
  
  


I felt my eyes closing as slow pain set in, _Is this what it feels like? To die? Maybe I should just..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Aries!" Fay's voice snapped me awake as I heard angry voices and fast footsteps coming my way, "Aries wake up! I can see them from here, dozens of them! You don't want to die in this shithole, get your ass up cause we ain't leaving you! Make your way to the roof, we'll find a way to get you out! Now, move!"

  
  
  
  


I stood quickly, steadied myself on a wall but before I could truly get my bearings gunfire rang out and I took off passing through someone's living room. I turned another corner bounding off a wall as I raced up their stairs, through a bedroom and jumped off a balcony. I rolled on the landing with adrenaline pumping as I realized I was back on the rooftops, but so was the Militia. Gunfire peppered the roofs as I heard the helicopter pass overhead. The favela overlooked a bay, however, that was a few thousand-foot drop. _If I fall..._ I turned and leapt over to a connecting roof, nearly slipping.

  
  
  
  


Fay's voice came back almost relieved, "Aries turn left! Turn left and jump down!"

  
  
  
  


I did exactly as I was told, dropping onto a slanted roof sliding a bit before smashing through a window.

  
  
  
  


"You've gotta jump for it!"

  
  
  
  


I felt my brain overclock as I saw the helicopter hovering slightly away from the building, right above the bay. A ladder hung down from the door where Fay stood providing suppressing fire and beconing me. _If I..._

  
  
  
  


I pushed as hard as my legs would take me and jumped, my hands outstretched.

  
  
  
  


I caught the ladder and clung to it for dear life as Victor waved off from the favela. _Holy mother of creation._

  
  
  
  


"Where to, my friends?"

  
  
  
  


Waiko began to rattle off some coordinates to the pilot as I climbed the ladder and Rae pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, I was stunned.

  
  
  
  


"You lucky, fluffy bastard... Don't you ever do that again. I'll catch you next time."


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the bed as Celebi gave me another once-over.

  
  
  
  


"No odd pains? Even something small?" She marked something on a sheet of paper as I shook my head no.

  
  
  
  


"I feel alright," I ran a hand through my hair, "Do you know if there's a grace period between operations? I am not still winded from the last one but I just want to know."

  
  
  
  


Celebi paused, seeming to grow serious for a moment. "Aries, you know we watch your visor cams to assess your performances right? Darkrai claims you as a newbie with no outstanding skills, but you routed nearly 400 enemies with ease. Alone. With zero communication. I don't say this to worry you but to make you aware. That fall you took was at least 40 to 50 feet, you should have been gravely injured. You potentially should have been dead. Yet, here you are. No concussion, no minor injuries. Not even a damn scrape. As if it didn't happen. I don't like being left out of the loop. If there's something you aren't telling me..."

  
  
  
  


I sighed, "I got nothing. Sorry."

  
  
  
  


"Alright... Well. Whenever you get the chance, tell Darkrai to see me as soon as possible. She never supplied me with your medical records. I tried searching world databases and found nothing, so I'm kinda just filling in blanks here."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was cleared and made my way towards the training yard knowing full well that Darkrai was probably already waiting for him, _That was kinda strange. Why would Celebi say something like that? And what did she mean she couldn't find my medical records? At some point in my life I-_

  
  
  
  


I stopped dead in the hall, the realization suddenly hit me. As much as I tried I couldn't recall anything specific about my life. Whenever I tried to recall things about my life or certain skills I have there was some type of mental buffer. _Somebody must have done something to me._ My eyes widened as I remembered the argument Mewtwo and Darkrai were having in the armoury. _What if..._ I considered going to Celebi but I quickly decided against it, she may have been open to listening but I doubted she would entertain that. Besides, I didn't have any proof.

  
  
  
  


"Doesn't matter for now," I thought out loud as I resumed my walk towards the training yard.

  
  
  
  


Even though my thoughts were conflicting, I reminded myself that this was all coincidental. _People have arguments, things happen, maybe I just got lucky?_

  
  
  
  


I growled as pain seared in my head, None of this makes any sense! I sighed as the pain began to subside.

  
  
  
  


I stepped out into the crisp air, instead of Darkrai, Mewtwo stood in the middle of the yard with a scowl.

  
  
  
  


"I already know what you're thinking," Mewtwo put a hand on my shoulder, "I tried to fight this one for your sake. But Arceus' word trumps mine. You know who wouldn't allow you into the briefing for this op, so I'm doing it and I'm going to be outfitting you with your gear."

  
  
  
  


She sighed letting go of my shoulder as she began to lead me to the armoury.

  
  
  
  


"You are not ready for this, yet you will need to be. This is an espionage mission. In and out, clean. You are to assume the identity of a wealthy family of Eeveelutions who owns a security contracting business. You will play the role of a hired gun, you will- no- you must do whatever it takes to stay in character. You break character and you may be up Shit's creek without a paddle. You have free reign over whatever weapons you wish to equip yourself with, but you are limited to the body armour and street clothes you'll be provided. The team will consist of Lucy, Fay, and Waiko. Waiko is running support, she'll be your eyes and ears. Lucy will play the wealthy business owner, Fay the scion to the business. Keep in mind that society is... Well, it's a matriarchy, the power belongs to the females. Well, that'll work to your advantage. They'll think you're just another brainless hired gun, listen in to conversations. You'll be instrumental. If you weren't here we might have had Fay take your place, but that wouldn't work too well considering she's... _Gifted_ in the upper body, if you catch my drift. Don't do anything stupid... and please... Don't die, the last thing Darkrai needs right now is another heartache."

  
  
  
  


I just nodded, I had no choice in the matter. All I could do was be ready. 

  
  
  
  


I tied my hair back with a grimace, "It was the last thing on my mind."


	8. Chapter 8

I took a deep breath as our car rumbled down a desolate road, I loaded my assault rife and patted my short sword strapped above the base of my tail. I carefully placed the visor over my eyes and began to relax as the HUD slowly sparked to life. Mewtwo's instructions rang in my head, _Don't break character. No matter what._

"Aries," Waiko's voice came through the remote car's radio, "Look, if shit goes sideways you let Fay and Lucy handle business. Don't say anything to anyone. Lucy, do not let them figure him out and Fay?"

Fay sat in the back seat with a black and gold tuxedo on, her gaze fixed out the window. She looked really nice in the outfit, but she looked uncomfortable. She kept fiddling with the dress shoes.

"Yes, mother?" Fay answered in a proper accent, no trace of her country accent.

I was dumbfounded for a moment, then remembered that every single one of them is trained for things like this.

"Keep eyes out for 'The Family', we expect them to be leading this meeting. They're auctioning off a sword, said to be the weapon of the vigilante 'White Fang'. No matter what, you leave with that sword. How you get out may have to be improvised."

Lucy had no need to put on a faux accent, "That means keep your mouth shut, _Insect_. These women here don't take too kindly to lip from the inferior. You are to act like a mindless drone."

I suppressed a snarl and barked out a, "Yes, ma'am!"

I honed my focus as the car slowed, rolling into a packed lot in front of a partially hidden building. It was remarkable, large glass panes lined the sides and the foliage hid the building to anyone who wasn't looking for it. I swiped a finger across my visor and it turned opaque on the outside, the car parked in a spot near the entrance and I hopped out of the front seat and opened the SUV's back door. Lucy stepped out and I could clearly see what she was wearing. The Eevee now matched my height in her black stilettos, a black dress with golden accents that complimented her form and a tiara layered over her bobbed hair with a diamond in the middle.

_Wow. Her sneer completes the look._ I thought darkly as Fay stepped out and adjusted her cufflinks before running a hand through her quiffed golden hair. The two led the way and I followed right behind with a tight grip on my rifle and a blank look on my face.

"Aries," Waiko's voice in my ear nearly startled me, "Good you can hear me. I hope you don't mind me sharing your visor. Since Fay and Lucy had to leave their visors I'll be your inner voice. I'll walk you through this."

I merely nodded as I didn't want to raise any suspicions, I didn't know who might be listening and I didn't want to blow our cover before we even stepped foot in the building. As we approached the front door a Zeraora stepped away from its post at the door.

"Hold up there," She rested her hand on the pistol on her waist as she spotted my rifle, "Just where do you think you're going? Especially with... that thing."

Lucy glared daggers at the electric-type, "I run a private security contracting business. Breeding and maintaining these 'things' is what I do. Maybe I can see if the owner of this venue would like to purchase a few of my drones. You have some nerve stopping me after I was personally invited."

Lucy produced a small data chip and the pokemon began profusely apologizing, I almost found it amusing but held my composure.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Ms Perrone! Please head in, your table should be waiting for you."

_Seems her natural intimidating looks paid off for once._

"Well, not only her looks," Waiko chimed in, "Her mother really is a private security contractor. She was one of the three heirs to inherit the business. The rest is history. I should have mentioned I could hear your thoughts. Sorry."

The inside was more lavish than I could have ever imagined. Expensive looking chandeliers, wait staff, servers, large archways, and hundreds of fancily dressed pokemon. Lucy made haste towards a Typhlosion in a firey dress and a cape.

"Lucia Cadenza Perrone," The Typhlosion looked pleasantly surprised and offered Lucy a warm hug, "I thought I'd never see the day, you're finally filling in your mother's footsteps."

Lucy smirked, "Well, someone has to keep the family business afloat."

"I see you brought one of the drones. Looking to sell?"

"Not this particular one, but always."

"This one..." She wilted slightly, "He looks like the one who whisked away my son, this drone carries a remarkable resemblance to that terrorist that killed my son. It makes me uncomfortable to even think that someone would purchase that murderer's blade."

Lucy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Well worry not. My drones are unable to perform any trickery, they are bred to follow orders. If I told this one to stab himself he would do it without hesitation, your word is law to them. Walk with me, you too Fay."

_That's my cue!_ I stiffly marched over to a table and pulled out the seats for Fay, Lucy and the Typhlosion. I stood and maintained a dead stare forward as they seated themselves.

"-as you can see I've trained this one to the point as to where words are not necessary. You can trust me, Tara."

Many others also made their way over to the tables and found their seats, I could feel the stares but stood at attention daring anyone to give me a reason to use my rifle. The lights dimmed and it was at that moment I noticed a podium and a stage not far across the room.

An Umbreon stepped out onto the stage in a clean lab coat, black turtleneck and brown slacks. Although there were apparent greys in her fur the steel in her eyes seemed unwavering, she took a pair of thick glasses out from the coat pocket and stepped up onto the podium.

She cleared her throat, "Good evening ladies. Glad you could all make it. Most of you know who I am, but to those who don't, I am Doctor Mina Sliph. As you know, Sliph Co. specializes in gene research and providing you all with the latest tech and I thought I'd hold this soiree to honour all of you. First thing's first, as you may know, the terrorist known by many aliases mainly known as 'The White Fang' was slain about a few years ago today. I regret to inform you that he was a defective test subject who broke out and went on a violent rampage, I take full responsibility for the actions it took. To reflect this I'm auctioning off the infamous blade he used, my scientists can't even begin to fathom who would supply the psychopath with such weaponry. I don't mean to be morbid, but the blade is pristine and the scabbard... We've taken to calling it the 'Blade of the Dragon God' due to the intricate design that pays homage to Rayquaza. I'll start the bidding at 750,000 poke."

I tuned out as Lucy passive-aggressively bidding, sending glares out to anyone who dared to speak.

"Sold to the Perrone dynasty. Ms Perrone, please send up your daughter and her bodyguard to take the sword in the other room."

Fay shot me a look and I began to follow.

The Jolteon roughly grabbed me by the collar and threw me to the floor into the next room as she hissed, "Move your tail, maggot."

Once we cleared the line of sight she helped me to my feet.

"Sorry. You broken?"

I shook my head before securing my weapon. We proceeded down the hallway. _How will we escape with the blade?_ Hearing no reply from Waiko I figured she was working out the details. Paintings, pictures and a multitude of awards lined the walls we continued down the hall until we came across a door labelled 'stage room'. Fay hurried inside and came to a dead stop, I nudged past her and froze. A dull pain began to grow in my head as I began to approach the weapon. It sat in a long, glass box. _The blade alone must be at least three or more!_

"Aries, grab the thing and let's bounce." Fay patted my shoulder and slipped some black gloves on.

The closer I got to the blade, the more my head pain grew. Just a few more steps... With both hands, I grabbed the katana and my mind just blanked. I felt no pain, nothing. Calm. Peace.

_Rage._

" _You know,_ " A soothing voice surrounded me, " _I missed you, sweetheart. We'll never be apart again_."

I felt the sound coming back to me and Waiko yelling in my ear.

"Aries?! Aries! You flatlined for a minute, what happened?"

_I just grabbed the sword._

"Alright, well I've got an exit plan. Get ready to get out quick. Payload Queen is inbound."

_Payload?_

I hissed to Fay, "Waiko says payload 'Queen' is inbound. What does that mean?"

"About an 8.5 on the Richter scale. Brace yourself."

I secured the sword diagonally across my back and followed Fay as she made her way back the presentation, with a silent motion towards Lucy the Eevee excused herself from a conversation with the Typhlosion. I could feel the stares and suspicion rising from the guards as we hastily made our way towards the door, we stepped out and were stopped by the same electric-type who gave us problems on the way in. Her face fixed in a snarl.

"You three! Turns out Crystal Perrone never sent for her daughter to represent her at this meeting, let alone would she permit some drone to accompany her daughter!"

The guard reached for her gun and I felt super energized. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I grabbed the katana handle. It felt like I was defying the laws of time itself. I blinked and I had moved a few feet away from where I had been and the guard lay in a pool of her own blood missing an arm and the pistol in my hand. Lucy looked horrified like I had committed some crime. _Did I act in self-defence?_ At that moment I realized I didn't know what happened.

_What did I?_

There was a flash of light and a shockwave blew back a good portion of the trees and shook the ground.

"That's Queen's orbital strike, let's move it!"

I sheathed the sword and we bolted back to the car. _What... What did that sword do to me?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Whoa, whoa," Fay took off her suit jacket and stared, "Dude what's wrong with you?"

I stepped away from the teleporter as a seemingly infinite stream of tears were pouring down my face, "I don't know... I need to. Need to see..."

"I've got him," I heard Lucy shout, to my utter surprise.

My rifle clattered to the ground and I watched as the white ceiling fall away from me. 

* * *

My eyes shot open and I sat up in the medical bay.

Celebi flew over and pushed me back down, "What are you? Crazy? Lay down for a bit. You'll need to save your energy. I don't know if Waiko let you know at some point, but Darkrai's in some hot water right now. I can't share all the details right now, but I just want to ask. Waiko said you flatlined but you were still communicating with her. What happened?"

It hurt to think about but I made an effort, "I grabbed the sword and this immense feeling of just pure rage came over me. Then a voice calmed me and called me sweetheart. Said we'd never separate or something like that. I've never had a feeling like that just completely overtake me before."

"It's possible it was soul-bound and you may be stuck with a possessed or possibly even cursed weapon... Whenever you feel better, get dressed. You and Darkrai are gonna stand before The Order and we'll figure this out."

I didn't like the sound of that, it made it seem like we were on trial. I procrastinated for ten minutes before I finally got up and put on my uniform.

I turned to speak to Celebi and she slapped electric cuffs on me, "Sorry kid. Darkrai's orders, she thinks you might be dangerous. Let's walk... They're waiting for us."

Celebi solemnly hovered behind me as I marched to the conference room, one of the first rooms I saw when I got here. _My judgement chamber._ I thought darkly as we passed into the hall bathed in white light, I halted at the door. _What's going to happen once I enter? Is Darkrai in trouble? Did I cause this?_ I felt questions bounding around my head as I stood mere feet away from the massive doors.

"There's only one way to find out," Celebi mumbled as she opened the doors for me.

_Could she-_

The room was silent, everyone was present but nobody uttered a word. No jeers, no noises of disgust. Just and uncomfortable silence, it was soul-crushing. Darkrai stood in the middle of the room and looked back at me, guilt written all over her face. I slowly took my place by her side and the platform raised off the floor.

"Darkrai, you have the floor," Arceus' voice boomed from her seat, "What did you need to tell us all? You seemed very adamant about it."

Darkrai stared at the floor for a moment as if she needed to gather herself before she looked Arceus straight in the eye, "Aries... Aries is not who I said he is."

I furrowed a brow in confusion as she continued.

"I fed you a bullshit story of how he was some kid I picked up after I tested him. Even down to the last name I made up for him. Who he truly is, is the sole reason why I demanded he is sent to retrieve the sword. Before The White Fang vanished, he was training someone to take his place... To take his place. Aries was meant to be his replacement."

Arceus sounded agitated, "You mean to tell me you brought an understudy of a terrorist into our-"

"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT MA'AM- " Darkrai shouted over her and silence fell again. Darkrai took a shaky breath, "I'm not done. I told you I would tell you the whole story. Everything. Aries was a test subject in Sliph Co's secret labs they were trying to breed the perfect assassin, Mina Sliph had enemies and people who held sensitive information that could hurt her pockets if they got the chance to speak. Then her scientists introduced her to Subject: Ram. At the age of only 6 years old, he held the same understanding of firearms as most of our guardians do. By 8 he could speak any language they needed him to. His mental capacity allowed him to hone his skills to immeasurable ends. At 11 he was already pulling off assassinations and testing the true extents of the illegal and inhumane testing they put him through."

I fell backwards clutching my head and gritting my teeth, painful memory after painful memory forcing its way back into my head.

"By 16 he was a trained killing machine and people wouldn't dare think a negative thing about Mina Sliph, lest they want a visit from her personal grim reaper. But everything changed when he was assigned to assassinate the son of none other than Tara Siegfried. There were rumours circulating that he held info that could put a lot of Mina's people in prison. Instead of killing him, Garry helped him see the light and snapped him from the brainwashing. They forged a very intimate bond that most of us could never experience. That was where he renamed himself, no longer the Ram but Aries. The two joined White Fang's resistance knowing that Aries would be terminated if he was captured and Garry would've been tried for treason."

Arceus looked at me cautiously, "That still doesn't explain one thing."

"I know. White Fang was killed by my former guardian, Daphnie. Aries was forced to take his place way earlier than intended and killed her then and there. From there it was a spiral of things done on pure emotion and rage. Attacking random facilities that belonged to Sliph, ended up taking himself out after his partner was struck down by a sniper. I... There's no easy way to say this."

"What did you do?"

"I broke the rules. I brought him back from the dead, I figured he might be willing to help us. We had- have common goals and it would give him a way to do good without mindless destruction. I- I did it for the good of the order. I don't expect forgiveness. Not from The Order, or from Aries..."

Darkrai stopped talking, I looked up and saw that she was glancing down at the floor. She couldn't even look me in the eye.

_So many emotions... So much pain..._

I glared up at Darkrai at a sudden revelation and venom in my voice, " _You_... You bastard! You could have saved- AAAGH!"

I crumpled down to my knees as electricity was pumped into my body, I could see the volts lighting up the room. I could hear my own voice echoing off the walls.

"You could have revived us both! You selfish- For the _good_ of the Order? Just _how_ does that make you different from Mina Sliph, huh? She tortured me for the _good_ of society- AAAGH!"

I tried to rise to my feet again to lunge at Darkrai and was electrocuted until I was back down on a knee, I could smell my own skin and fur burning.

"Aries... There was nothing I could do. You suffered relatively minor injuries. Your friend wasn't as lucky. I can't heal like that, I had to make a choice... and I chose you."

I felt myself slipping.

"You... You had no right... I... _Hate_ you..." The floor rushed up to my face and I gave in to the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

_No matter where I go, I'll be nothing but a tool. Something for someone to use to get what they want and be disposed of when I'm no longer of any use._ I lay in my bed with my eyes closed, I hadn't been sleeping but over the course of the last hour that I'd been awake, I could sense that Darkrai kept coming back to check on me. I couldn't understand why.

"Why?" I muttered in a scratchy voice.

I sat up and opened my eyes, the cuffs were gone but I still felt sore in the spots I had been electrocuted. Someone had changed me out of my combat outfit, I only had on shorts and my sleeveless shirt. I glanced over to my desk that held all my gear, both swords lay in new custom holders. My uniform and all its pieces remained in a display mould of my body. _When did they..._ The only things missing were my Visor and my pistol. I hopped out of bed and walked into my connected bathroom, I got in the shower wanting to at least wake myself up a bit more. I just stood in the hot running water lost in thought.

Once I was out of the shower, I began to suit up in my uniform. I might not have liked it but I owed my life to Darkrai, she gave me a second chance and I wasn't going to squander it just because of personal feelings. I didn't bother tying my hair back letting my shoulder-length hair hang freely as I secured my short sword across my lower back. I braced myself before reaching out and grabbing the katana, I waited and waited. Nothing. No strange feeling, it just felt like a regular sword. I secured the sword's scabbard on the back of my harness, I did a little hop to test the security of the scabbard and to my surprise, the sword didn't budge. _Good to know._ I took a deep breath and exited my room, heading towards the sparring yard. 

I ached but I continued outside where a few familiar faces stood outside a door that seemed out of place, it just sat by itself. I walked up and was greeted by Mewtwo.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Did- Nevermind. Glad you decided to join us," Mewtwo turned her attention back to the group and Fay shot me a concerned look, "Alright Guardians, this is the Simulation Chamber. Get familiar with it cause we'll be using it a lot. Due to recent events we've had to tweak the settings a bit. I was going to have one of you sit out but since Aries here had decided to join up, we have enough for some war games. For those of you who aren't familiar, these are exercises created with the sole purpose of honing your skills in combat. Let me be clear, you might think you're hot shit here but that doesn't matter when you go out on your missions. This is not an opportunity to act on held grudges. Don't make me have to _step in_. Celebi and Miranda will be on standby for medical should we need it between rounds, that being said, let loose a bit. Today's game is to capture the flag, each team will take a turn on offence and defence. The first team to take a flag gets... You get to sleep in tomorrow. Losers spend the night cleaning the mess hall."

Lucy crossed her arms, "Why don't we have Brianna as a medic? She's an actual doctor."

"And?" Mewtwo dared her to question further.

"So what are the teams if you don't mind me asking," The Typhlosion looked around.

"Already handled it. Team 1. Aries, Fay, Waiko and Lucy. Team 2. Titania, Gale, Raeven and Ana."

_Ana?_

I raised an eyebrow and nearly flinched as I noticed a hooded figure crouched next to a Buizel who I could only assume was Gale. As far as I could see, it appeared to be a Greninja with a massive bow strapped across its back. Bright red eyes met mine and I quickly averted my gaze, something about the cold look in her eyes gave me the creeps. She looked familiar somehow.

"Wait, how exactly is this fair? Team two has a heavy and two flankers, we don't- " Lucy began.

"Deal with it." Mewtwo's tone was cold and uncaring, "If you're resourceful it won't matter. The setting for today is a monsoon city ruins, I'm not explaining type advantages. Team 1 you're on offence, Team 2 head in and get dug in. You have 3 minutes to locate your flag and set up countermeasures. Better hurry."

The door opened and the four rushed in. Lucy looked at me with a mild disgust that I couldn't understand. _We worked together before and we can do it again._

"Hey," Fay gave me a light slap on my face to grab my attention, "You alright, Killer? Last I saw you were lookin' like seared steak."

"I'm fine. I couldn't lay around all day, it wouldn't be fair."

Lucy seemed to like that, "Looks like we'll be working together again. See if you can tap into that inner psycho we saw before, do that and we might win this thing."

Fay growled at her directness and Waiko interveined, "Hey, instead of getting on each other's nerves let's get a strat going. Lucy has a point. We all saw what he can do to a person when he's got a head full of steam, so we use that. He can take on Rae. Even though we don't have a heavy, we can't avoid Rae, they'll have her babysit the flag. No doubt. I'll try to focus down the Huntress and Fay can run interference if you can mess with Titania's thermo-optic camo she'll be a sitting duck. Lucy? You make sure Aries gets to that flag, as much as I hate to admit it, he'll be your guard dog in essence. Keep him up and he'll get you to that flag. Aries... Raeven is no pushover, she wasn't called the Blackhardt Bastion for no reason."

"I can handle her..."

"That's not a bad plan," Lucy said eyeing me like a cut of meat.

There was a small silence as I stood up straighter.

I looked up at the three, "So I'm your heavy then."

I swore Mewtwo's mouth slightly curled into a smile, "Thirty seconds, Team 1. Give 'em hell."

As my team turned towards the door and I felt a grin slowly creep across my face. _I'm coming for you Rae._


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I stepped through the door I was instantly pelted with pouring rain and instantly soaked, _I'm gonna need a shower after this._ The rain was so heavy that a heavy fog had rolled in. Perfect, basically no visibility until you're close enough to hug someone. I could roughly make out the treeline of a wooded swamp just a few meters off into the fog.

"This is some shit weather- " Waiko's voice was nearly drowned out by the rain, "Everyone, come here!"

We huddled around the psychic type. Water drizzled down her face that was illuminated by the intensified moonlight in buckets yet she held a calm and even gaze, her eyes seemed to glow in the misty darkness. The Meowstic holstered her sniper rifle and touched a fingertip to our heads.

"What did that do?" I realized my mouth hadn't moved when I spoke. "Whoa, that's... weird."

The Meowstic's mouth was shut but I heard her voice clear as day, "Telepathic comm line. It'll keep us quiet and let us communicate easier. I doubt Titania's tech works right in this soup. Alright, sync your visors now."

I tapped the side of my visor and it sprang to life with a 'low visibility' warning. _As if I don't already know that._ I watched as my HUD and motion tracker came to life.

"Mark?"

"Sync." We all said at the same time.

Fay got low and started stretching while Lucy grimaced, I could only assume this was the worst possible weather for someone like her.

"I'm gonna have to handle her," Fay cracked her knuckles and electricity arched from her hands, "Titania, I mean. We both have the type advantage and I think we'll cancel each other out."

"Fine by me," Lucy huffed, "That means hopefully you can handle Ana. Aries and I will take the flag protectors."

"Sounds like a plan." I froze as I heard something, it sounded like... Like whistling.

I felt every muscle in my body tense and I somersaulted to the side as an arrow planted itself deep in the ground where I had been standing.

"Sniper!" Fay called as everyone took cover in the nearby wooded area, dodging arrows the entire way there.

I watched as Waiko removed a few spiked metal objects from a pouch on her hip holding them like throwing stars between her fingers, "Aries can you give me an approximate direction?"

I checked my visor pressing a finger to the earpiece, "Due about, about south-southwest!"

"Time?" 

"5 o'clock!"

"AVCs out!" She hucked four humming bits of metal into the fog and they cut through leaving a glowing trail. She ducked behind the tree again, her eyes glowing now as she put goggles over them. "Lucy, see anything? I'm sending out the ping."

I felt the energy shift in the air for a moment.

The Eevee knelt down, "One arc landed on a tree, the other two hit a building. The last one- "

I flinched as a humming piece of metal landed at my feet.

"That's," Waiko sped over and picked it up, "That's not possible."

"Guys you need to move," Fay suddenly threw a punch and knocked the invisible Pikachu out of her stealth, "I can handle this bitch."

Titania rolled to her feet, "It's on, hick."

The three of us ran as the two began to duke it out, there was a massive crackle of thunder and lightning as we took off. I could feel the static on the back of my neck.

I hopped over a fallen tree, "I don't mean to be the one asking dumb questions, but don't we need to go back that way? Lucy said there was a building that way, surely that's where the flag is hidden?"

"Yes she did say that Aries," Waiko slowed slightly to look around, "But they have a sniper an that's about 300 meters of open space with no cover. The flag might be there but that's no reason to blow our advantage."

"So unless you wanna get put down, we're taking a small detour," Lucy added.

I fell silent for a moment, "You think Fay's gonna be alright?"

"Aries. She's a lightning rod, she could eat a battery and be alright."

Waiko's words didn't make me feel any better but I continued on our way, we had an objective and needed to get it done.

"Projectile! Incoming! On our six!" Lucy stated as she ducked behind a fallen tree.

I moved to take cover but slipped as I couldn't get a proper grip on the same cover the Eevee ducked behind, I crashed hard tumbling past the tree and sliding down a steep muddy embankment landing in a muddy puddle. I nearly hopped to my feet but thought better of it as the whistle of an incoming projectile, I laid in the puddle with my ears perked while prone nearly submerged up to my nose. I nearly flinched as a steel arrow slammed into the mud nearly inches from my snout. There was a barrage of sniper shots before a lone figure stood at the top of the hill.

"Aries!" Lucy leapt down the slope landing gracefully barely making a splash, I was confused as she called out using her voice. "Waiko and Ana are engaging. Let's go. Waiko's not gonna hold her off for long- "

"What?" My own voice almost surprised me as the vibrations of my voice were welcoming in the freezing rain, "Waiko's the best- "

"If I told you where the hell she fired those shots from, you know Waiko's in trouble. You've never met Ana. Now let's move and get that damn flag. I don't like losing."

She offered her hand and I took it as she helped me to my feet.

"Where to?" I asked as I drew the wakizashi from its scabbard, I glanced around carefully with my other hand resting on my pistol.

I swore I saw the faint shadows of a smirk on Lucy's face, "That's more like it. We're on the right track already, Waiko's ping showed a what looks like the skeleton of some kind of building. Looks like a hangar, lots of space. Meaning that- "

"Rae's going to use all of her firepowers. You keep that other girl off me and I'll handle Rae." I glared into the fog.

Lucy grabbed her staff and took off, I followed. It wasn't long before we came across the building, it was stripped of most of the paint and all the windows were smashed out but the lights although dim seemed to be in working order. The hangar door was halfway open. Lucy made her way in first, I stood outside until she tapped my shoulder giving me the green light to enter. I ducked in to see a figure kneeling in the centre of the room. The Buizel from earlier shot a beam of water, drenching us again before ripping off a burst from her assault rifle. In a moment of panic, I felt my heart go into overdrive as I used my short-sword to deflect the bullets. They ricocheted into the metal walls harmlessly.

"I told you that wasn't going to work Gale," Rae bellowed from her kneeling pose. "Now, let a knight show you how it's done."

Raeven stood up and she growled loudly as it began to get hot, I held my sword defensively as a 'Severe Temperature' warning flashed on my visor.

"You want that flag feral boy?" Rae taunted as flames shot out the back of her armour forming a cape of blue flames, flames spewed from her muzzle as she spoke. "You're gonna have to pry it off me, mutt."

Rae chuckled as I ground my teeth. There, wrapped around her neck like a scarf, was the flag.

"Aries?"

I didn't take my eyes off the Typhlosion, "Yeah?"

"Sic' 'em." Lucy backed off, crossing her arms. Rae's smile widened wildly as I stepped up.

Without warning a volley of fireballs were launched, I charged forwards shortsword in hand as I shrugged one-off and deflected another. I felt like my whole body was cooking under the heat, Rae stood still with a crazed grin on her face. The heat was still rising.

_'100 degrees. 110. 120.'_

I darted past another volley and wound up for a slash, I was catapulted through the air as a burst of heat burned and pushed me away. I skid across the floor using my claws to stop myself from falling any further. I heard my sword clatter to the floor... Right behind Raeven. I pulled my pistol and shot at her but it was to no avail as the bullets never even seemed to make it near her as she materialized a sparking fire shield.

_'150.'_

"You're gonna have to try much... Much harder than that. Maybe if I turn up the heat you'll _warm_ up to the idea."

_'180.'_

I tossed the gun aside and reached for the katana's handle, I drew the blade with a twirling flourish jumping high in the air pointing the blade at the Typhlosion. She fired a fireball at me and I used quick attack to dodge the attack midair and sliced at her. 

She brought up her armoured forearms only for the sword to cut through her armour, she staggered backwards and I delivered an uppercut as I landed. The burning knight chuckled as she regained her balance.

"YES! Now, it's my turn!" Raeven's flames burned brighter and a fire crown burned over her head.

_She's enjoying this..._

_'240.'_

I turned to see Lucy collapse on the floor and Gale slumped against a wall. Her breathing seemed to come short and fast as if she were hyperventilating. Gale wasn't much better off as she wheezed weakly under Raeven's oppressive heat.

_It's too hot for them! I might join them if I can't get the flag off her._ Raeven charged me, I leapt away only to feel a scalding grip on my tail as she pulled me down to the floor. I clawed at the concrete floor as she yanked me in close to her and wrapped me in a vice grip as she pressed me against her metal armour in a bear hug.

"Just... Give... Up..." She roared as the metal grew hotter and hotter as it burned my flesh.

I squirmed, yelping painfully. It was overwhelming, I couldn't loosen her grip. She was much stronger than I was and she was only hugging tighter, I felt the sword drop from my hand as I felt myself succumbing to the heat. There was a resounding crack and my left arm went numb. My vision blurred as she began to cackle, everything was slowly going dark. Rae dropped me roughly on the floor, I land on my back watching as she approached me kneeling down and getting close. Her flame burning even brighter.

"I never lose. Especially not to rookies."

_**NO! WAKE UP! I WON'T LET YOU GIVE IN!** _

I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, let alone who's voice. But it was comforting.

Energy I'd never experienced before began to flow into me, I somehow pulled an arm up. Before she could react, I wound up and punched the Typlosion square in the face stopping her laugh as she choked out a confused noise as she dropped me and stumbled back clearly in pain.

She brought a gloved hand up to her nose and she scowled as it was covered in blood, "What?! There's no way! I crushed you! You shouldn't even be conscious in this heat! _Nobody_ survives the Blackhardt heatwave!"

_I'm not just anybody I guess._

' _380.'_

I couldn't feel the heat anymore, all I could feel was rage. 

I held my hand out and the sword guided itself back to my hand. I watched as Rae launched her attacks and I dodged them with ease, I didn't even think about it.

_'420.'_

She tried to throw up the shield again, I roared in frustration and sliced clean through it. The confidence was gone from her eyes. Fear was the only emotion I could detect as she panicked trying to grow hotter and hotter as I fought through her fire. She shot a last-ditch flamethrower at me but I walked through it without flinching. I rushed her, driving the katana through her midsection and pinning her to the wall. I began to reach up for her throat. Wait. Stop! That's enough. I screamed mentally as my body suddenly failed to comply with me. My claws reached her throat and with a jerk ripped a blood-red item from her neck.

_'451.'_

I mentally sighed in relief as the flag was clutched in my hand. I could feel the temperature dropping as Rae's fire cape fizzled out and her crown dissipated. _My trembling hands._

"That concludes this session! Team 1 is victorious! They have captured the flag." A voice boomed. "Medical staff are on their way now, please stay where you are guardians."


	12. Chapter 12

"So you do have some restraint," A voice called over my shoulder.

I sat up in my bed, looking down a few rows at Fay who looked relatively unscathed. She slowly stood and made her way over.

"I acted to protect my teammate," I looked into her eyes, "Rae had not only put us in danger but her own teammate fell to her attack. I don't know what was up with her. I've never seen blue flames on a fire type. It was like she was possessed."

The Jolteon nodded, "Entei might have had something to do with it. Raeven might be a showoff but she would never put her own team in danger. Mewtwo wants us back in the yard to review the performance."

"As if I want to relive that nightmare," Waiko muttered face down in the bed next to mine. "I don't know what hellhole they got that Ana bitch from... She tipped her arrows with poison. Not even the regular kind of poisons either, it took Celebi half an hour to figure it out."

I cringed and motioned for them to stop talking as a tall figure crept up behind the Jolteon.

"You know, they say she came from one of those swamp tribes. Real greasy and dirty pokemon, the type to kill anyone dumb enough to camp out, chop 'em up and eat 'em. Makes me sick to think about. Savages kill people like it's a sport."

A hand on her shoulder was enough to silence her, "Guessss what, if you f-f-foreigners s-s-stayed off our land, maybe we might not kill you. Besides, we don't just chop and eat. I like my prey to tas-s-ste like fear, then s-s-sear the meat just how I like it."

Her voice sent chills up my spine but I scowled as she removed her hand and ran her tongue over her hand.

"Just right... Prey..."

"If you're quite done," Celebi interrupted, "Mewtwo was insistent on seeing all of you as soon as possible. You best not keep her waiting, especially you Ana."

I politely held up my hand to cut in, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to that Buizel?"

"She's not recovered yet. She was severely burned, being a water type ordinarily, a fire attack wouldn't do very much. Seeing as water types have the advantage in a fight. But her body was soaked as well as her clothing, the water on her skin was basically boiling her."

* * *

I sat down at the table just across from Rae, from what I finally managed to corner her here. Mewtwo's review session was quite short as far as I thought, there wasn't really much to pick apart but the legend found a way to drag it out for a good two hours. Ever since we all had recovered from the training exercise the Typhlosion had avoided me all day, didn't talk during the debriefing, didn't crack any jokes and most odd of all she didn't look at anyone. I stared at the fire type. Our table seemed to quiet down a bit but the rest of the mess hall was full of conversation.

"Rae," I tried to get her attention, "Hey, Rae. What happened back there?"

She stared at her plate, she hadn't touched anything. One hand balled up to the point as to where her arm slightly trembled, the other hand hovering over her food using her body heat to slowly cook it. She looked zoned out like she was somewhere else.

She looked afraid.

_Afraid of what?_

**_Afraid of her own power, Aries._ **

I fought the urge to flinch as the foreign voice sounded in my head, it hadn't scared me but it was surprising. It was the same voice I'd heard before I defeated Raeven.

"Aries," She almost whispered, "Have you ever... Have you ever feared what you would be capable of? Feared what powers run in your blood? Seen what you can do and felt like some kind of freak? A monster?"

I nodded, although they'd already caught a glimpse of my past life they knew nothing of what I have done. The ties I'd cut because I was seen as a wild animal. The fear I put in the hearts of many. "More than you'd like to think."

"Did I go too far? I saw what I was doing and had done to- I needed someone to stop me- I needed someone to set my limit."

"So you let me win?" I looked away with a smirk, I was no stranger to the fact that the Typhlosion was much stronger and had a wider range of skills. She could have won with only her fists. "As far as I see it? Pushed the limit, but the only thing that pushed it over was you causing harm to your teammate. It wasn't intentional, I know you wouldn't do that. You just needed someone to set you straight. We all need someone to do it. You might end up having to do it for me. Who knows?"

Just as a smile seemed to begin to form on her face an alarm blared.

"This is a priority one level threat! Delta, Alpha and Ana of Sigma squadron! Suit up and meet Mewtwo in the armoury! Code Black."

Our entire table leapt to our feet and bolted out the door. Mewtwo nodded at us as we fell in line and hurried into the armoury.

"Get tactical!" Mewtwo barked.

I pulled on my uniform, securing my armour plates and tightening my gloves. I turned to see Miranda loading her shotgun and packing syringes. Rae almost hesitated as she whispered something before placing on her helmet. I made eye contact with the hooded Greninja and quickly looked away, she hadn't been glaring at me but more of looking quizzically.

"Permission to speak," Miranda looked over her shoulder with a steely gaze. She turned back to her weapon as Mewtwo nodded, "Location and enemy?"

"Arcadia. Rebels. Origination, Kalos. They're currently burning Arcadia to the ground, we don't know why but we already have Titania working on it. Everyone geared up?"

Multiple weapons clicked and cocked in response. I could see Miranda gripping her gun tightly, her jaw clenched tightly. The air filled with static as Fay glared at the floor, clenching her fists. _This must be personal for them._

"That's what I like to hear. You're going in to assist the Arcadian Rangers, Titania's already got us registered as friendlies on their IFFs and is finding a workaround to get us in their comms. If you got any family in Arcadia it's your lucky day, we're gonna save their lives."

"Hooah," Miranda responded. "So, who's chaperoning us?"

"Darkrai and I will be there with you all."

I glared at the floor. _Darkrai. That... Liar. I have the one pokemon in the world I don't trust watching my back. Fan-fucking-tastic. My team moved ahead out of the armoury._

I attempted to leave but was stopped by a black figure, "I don't want to hear it- "

"Aries just shut up and listen!" Darkrai snapped.

I looked up into her crimson eyes, she waited until she had my full attention before continuing.

"I don't care what you think of me or about me. This is serious. Bigger than some trust issues and you hating me. I'm here to make sure you all come back alive, no matter what... I'll have your back. Even if you hate me for it. Now let's go. Those civilians aren't going to save themselves."


	13. Chapter 13

I dipped behind a half-wall and held my hand up for my squad to stop, I watched them hunker down as a tank thundered down the suburban street. Brushing low hanging trees and even flattening an abandoned bicycle, we all winced as the tank gunner lit up a few houses.

"Mewtwo," Darkrai hissed as enemy soldiers followed closely behind the tank. "Where's the air support?"

"Working on it dammit! Everything we have is currently engaged."

"Already engaged? There's heavy ground forces- And the Payload?"

"Already-! Already in play! There should be a shopping centre in the centre of the city if you can- I'm gonna hang a left! If you can make it there the Payload should be able to provide overwatch! Mewtwo out!"

"Darkrai?" Fay choked out, "Did the Mewtwo just tell us to 'eff' ourselves?"

Darkrai scowled as she gave the all-clear for us to follow the enemies, "Pretty much. Let's move, you heard Mewtwo. That mall is our priority, we erase anybody who isn't Rangers."

I bolted to my feet as I heard an ear-piercing scream, I dropped to a low stance crawling on all fours into the middle of the street. _No, they wouldn't._ I raised up to a three-point stance and dove behind a bush. I peeked my head out and felt my blood boil. A rebel threw a Furret and her 2 children out into the yard of their boarded-up home. _No! No! They were supposed to evacuate! Why are they still here?_

"Darkrai, we got a situation." I gripped my sidearm tightly and gritting my teeth as I heard a few blows land on the mother. "A mother and her kids are about to be executed right here."

"Providing thermal," Ana whispered and I could hear Darkrai snarl.

The enemy soldiers were outlined in bright red, the mother and kids in a lighter almost orange hue.

"I can take them but our cover is gonna be blown."

There was silence from Darkrai.

"We can't, we need to- " She began but I cut her off.

"You're fucking kidding me right? We're not about to let this happen- "

"Dammit, Aries! For once use your fucking brain! We can't afford to have an entire army pin us down! Stick to the plan."

"With all due respect, fuck you," I growled and darted from cover as I saw them reaching for their rifles, I burst down the soldier standing over the civilians. I pulled my short blade, leaping off a parked car and shoving the blade through another enemy. I felt a smile growing as the life left his eyes. The shout of another soldier caught my attention and I turned, holding his comrade as a body shield. There was a deafening bang as the remaining soldier's chest exploded.

My radio crackled to life as I slid the corpse off my blade, "Thank you, Waiko. Oh, you're welcome!"

I glanced around and caught the glimpse of a twinkle in the distance towards the inner city.

I scowled as I rushed back over to the Furret, "Not the time. You alright miss? Nothing broken?"

As far as I could see, she was shaken but the worst she had was some bruising and a busted lip. I softened my scowl as I helped her to her feet, "Th-thank you, mister. I- I thought they were going to- "

She leaned on me and wrapped me in a tearful hug as the rest of my team sprinted up the street. I looked over and glared at Darkrai, "Hey, I was just helping someone who needed it. Just doing the _right_ thing."

"We're going to have a serious talk about this later, Aries. We can't leave them here. Can you walk ma'am?" Darkrai gently separated me from the woman and Ana patted my shoulder in what I could only assume to be approval of my actions.

"Y-yes." The Furret brought her daughters close.

"Rae, Miranda! Miss, these two will keep you safe until we can get you out of here."

I watched as the Typhlosion kneeled down to the two Sentrets who cowered from the armoured fire knight, she removed her helmet. "Hey you two, my name's Raeven. I'm here to keep the bad guys away."

They inched closer as they could see her face and the surprisingly soft tone she spoke in.

"What's your name?"

Miranda, on the other hand, was looking over the mother. She took a syringe out of a magazine in her bag and carefully injected her. "There you go miss, that should hold you over until we can get you to a proper clinic."

**_That was gutsy, Aries._ **

_What was I supposed to do? Let her and her children be killed?_

_**The mission should be your priority-** _

_Fuck! The! Mission! I'm gonna do the right thing now and gladly suffer the consequences later if I have to. I owe him that much._

**_Such a strong moral compass..._ **

* * *

"Yo!" A voice called. Titania hopped down from a nearby rooftop, I could see her coming out of her partial invisibility, "That tank team is gonna get suspicious once they realize the three stooges ain't coming back, we need to move those bodies and get a move on unless we want all the insurrectionists to triangulate on our position."

Darkrai cursed under her breath, "Fay, get those bodies outta sight. Quick. Let's get ready to move. Stick to the group this time Aries, Waiko can't keep bailing you out."

"Do not worry girls! I will be your shield!" Raeven exclaimed to the kids with a smile as she puffed her chest out, it almost brought a smile to my face as we began to move out.

* * *

"Titania how far to the mall?" Darkrai barked.

"Roughly... a mile." The Pikachu called over comms.

"A bit of a hike," Lucy commented.

"I have AVCs planted all around the different paths, foot-mobiles all over. 70+, armed with RPGs, automatic rifles and as far as I can see... A few tanks. I thought they were just some rebels? This is bordering on a full on military. I'll see if I can't put a round through a few of the tanks."

"Waiko, we have civilians with us. Watch your fire." I added.

"Confirmed, I see you on thermal. Danger close."

Miranda huffed, "Since when does Sentra care about 'danger close'?"

"What was that? Did you forget that I'm the one looking at you through a high power rifle scope- "

"Drop it! Both of you! We get this lady and her kids out and then you can duke it out for all I care, but people need our help and it's our job to make sure they get it. Awaiting orders Darkrai."

I could feel her curious gaze as I moved towards the front of the formation. I could feel all eyes on me. It felt natural.

The legend tapped her scythe against the ground, "Well if we split up we'll be able to draw enemy fire away from Rae and Miranda."

"Just keep in mind, I can only cover one of you at a time- "

"Waiko just focus on keeping fire off Miranda and Rae," I commanded, "We can aggro the enemy long enough for them to get there. Titania, you and Fay should move with them. Lucy, Ana and I can handle whatever comes our way."

Darkrai sighed, she knew my plan was the only option that wouldn't involve a complete frontal assault. 

"Move out everyone, you too Waiko. You'll need to meet us there, this is gonna turn into a firefight. I can feel it. Go!"

With Darkrai's word we dispersed in our groups and took off towards the shopping centre. I switched to local comms and holstered my pistol, favouring the wakizashi.

"I never pitched you as the leader type, Aries. Especially not one to defy Darkrai." Lucy called as she fiddled with the device on her wrist.

I suppressed a snarl, even though she wasn't intolerable she was still annoying. "I was just doing the right thing. Innocent people don't deserve to die and it's our job to protect them."

I swore I heard a chuckle as Lucy fell silent. I got low and pressed an ear to the road, there was nothing at first. Then the low rumble of a tank.

"Get to cover!" I hissed and crawled under the porch of a nearby house.

I could feel my heartbeat in my throat as the tank rolled by with a convoy of soldiers. I almost didn't notice my mouth pulling back into a vicious snarl, I guided my hand to my sidearm. _I can take them._ I began to crawl out on my stomach, coiled like a snake.

"Oi, Aries," Waiko whispered and her voice snapped me back, I dropped back flat on my chest. "Don't you dare. Don't do anything stupid. Let them pass. Rangers will sort them out."

"I say something nice about you one time and you let it go to your head-"

"Stay focused," Waiko interrupted. She waited until they were farther down the street. "You're clear! Go."

I darted out from my spot and stuck nearby the houses, the last thing I wanted was to be caught out in the open. I dropped down to all fours and tore through the destroyed yards. The scowl on my face only grew as I could hear the distant pop of gunfire and artillery, my eyes stung. _How could anyone do this? This isn't right. This is evil._

_**You seem surprised to find out that evil exists in this new world. That is why you must carve the path of justice, by any means necessary.** _

I heard the low rumble again and scaled the side of an old victorian home, pressing myself flat against the roof tiles.

"Enemy patrol, guns hot. Guess they found those bodies. Your call, take them out or let them..." The patrol was bigger this time. At least 30 soldiers on foot and four vans with mounted guns on top. I silently cursed as they were sweeping their guns over the rooftops. "Something's not right. Aries, reposition- "

"Hostile spotted! Open fire!" A female voice called.

I flinched as all four vans opened fire on me, I waited for the sensation of bullets tearing into me but it never came. I looked up to see hundreds of bullets suspended in midair just inches from my face, _Did- Did I do that?_

Waiko's face appeared in my visor, blood streaming from her nose. "That's twice. Twice I saved your sorry ass. Now move!"

I dove off the roof and the bullets tore into the house, sending splintered wood flying in every direction. I took cover behind a pickup truck in a nearby driveway, blind firing shots as I could sense the soldiers encroaching on my position. I put the pistol away and put my hand on the katana's handle.

"Shit, target identity confirmed." I heard the female yell as an armoured van sped off.

In one swift motion, I leapt over the truck slicing three soldiers in half. Lucy charged in, impaling one soldier before launching him into his comrades. I dashed forwards I felt like I was losing grip of myself in the melee, I snapped back when I slammed someone's head through the side of a car.

"Lightwork," Lucy began to walk over to me. To my horror, one soldier pushed himself up from the ground and raised his rifle to the unsuspecting Eevee. Colour began to fade and I shut my eyes.

I almost gasped when two figures lit up the darkness that should have been there. One red one in the shape of the soldier and a white one in the shape of Lucy.

_What... What is this?_

Time seemed to have crawled to a halt, I could hear no sound but I couldn't produce any either.

_I... Is this Dialga's doing?_

**_No child. This is all you. Right now you have to make a choice. I cannot guide you through this one, you must learn._ **

Just like that, I was alone again. I reached for my blade to charge the soldier. Pain seared through my body as the image of Lucy laying dead on the ground flashed in my mind. I tried to grab my sidearm, but couldn't even pull it from the holster as I was given the same punishment.

_What is this? How am I supposed to save her? If I can't use my weapons..._

I screamed incoherently and charged forward, feeling time flow once more, tackling the Eevee as pain lit up my spine. I didn't open my eyes as I tumbled across a driveway laying on my back.

_Son of a bitch..._

As far as I could tell, the bullet didn't enter or even puncture my suit.

_I need to be more careful next time, I got lucky-_

"Aries!" I heard Lucy call out in a panic, I could hear her sprint over and I could tell she was kneeling over me as she spoke. "You better not be dead you clumsy idiot! You saved my life and I... oh no, I'm team leader- I-I was supposed to watch him and- Darkrai's gonna have my head. F-fuck... I-"

I slowly sat up, "Did you kill the guy- "

She threw her arms around me, "Just shut the hell up for a minute."

_Is she crying?_

"Aww. How sweet." Waiko chimed in.

"You tell anyone and I'll slit your fucking throat. And yeah I killed him. Let's get to the shopping centre. I can only imagine the shitstorm that's going on there."


	14. Chapter 14

Our group picked up speed as the shopping centre came into view, there were shattered glass and rubble surrounding the building that was currently under heavy fire. An unmarked, slate grey Bradley tank skid to a halt on the west side of the building and opened fire on one of the entrances.

"We have to hurry," I shouted with my sword trailing after me.

We approached from the south side, sprinting through the parking lot.

"Be advised! Friendlies arriving in the south entrance of the- " A loud static feedback nearly deafened me as Lucy was cut off.

"Someone's hacking the comms," Ana hissed, Lucy ran ahead inside but before I could make it in Ana pinned me to the wall near the doorway with a hand over my muzzle. "Trust me..."

I nearly flinched as a transmission broke through the static.

"Everyone on full alert! Be advised! The White Fang is among us, the male Umbreon was spotted heading northbound towards the Arcadian Mall. He's a level 1 priority, dispatch on sight!"

_What?_ I thought, _There's no way. How could anyone know? Only we know who I used to be. How could-_

Ana removed her hand, "Seems there's a rat among us. We're the only ones who knew who you were, someone is... Nevermind that now. Go, Aries. Hide. We'll find a way to get you back but for now- "

The Greninja shoved me back into the lot before readying an explosive tipped arrow. She signed to the street we had come in on, this would be goodbye for now. I almost yelped as the arrow sunk into the ground next to me.

That was all the incentive I needed to take off sprinting on all fours, I didn't get far before another Bradley came rolling my way full tilt. With one swift motion, I pulled my sword and slid under the tank with my blade pointed skywards. I barely cleared the back end of it before I was thrown forwards by the hot shockwave of the explosion. I heard a fizzling as I tumbled across the ground. I glanced over my shoulder only to see the burning shell of the tank, my sword had cut clean through it. But my visor wasn't responsive, my HUD was gone.

"Shit, that was my only way back," I growled.

_Without the visor, they had no way to track me, no way to know I was still alive._ In a weird way, it was empowering and freeing. _Nobody to be constantly looking over my shoulder, alright. They said the Fang is back? I'll give them the Fang, that'll give Ana enough time to find the traitor._

I didn't give it a second thought as I ran back into the town, away from the mall. I just needed to put some distance between the military and myself and to see if an old buddy was still alive...


	15. Chapter 15

I bolted out of the tunnel and hopped up onto the subway platform when I was sure nobody was looking, I flipped up the hood of the cloak I was wearing. I felt bad for stealing it, but I needed it more than the store owner did. My cover meant more than someone's sales quota. I brushed past a transit officer before hopping an entry till. I made haste as I bolted out of the station and moved with the crowd and slipping around an Arcanine who was busy with her phone, being welcomed above ground by the cooling rain. It was much better than the humid transit tunnels I had been running through for the last few hours.

_We're in deep._

**_Yes, so it would seem._ **

I suppressed a shiver as I began walking, glancing up at one of the train station signs. 'Nier'. I averted my eyes to the floor, I remembered Nier very well. I manoeuvred through the crowd as they rushed towards the arriving trains, I walked out of the station doors and was instantly met with the lively lights of the city square, pokemon milling about everywhere. I set off, the last thing I needed was to be caught in a public space. The city was so different from the last time I had been here, there weren't skyscrapers or digital billboards on the buildings.

_How long have I been dead? Did Darkrai put me in some type of stasis?_

_**Maybe you should worry about that later Aries, you have more pressing matters.** _

_I never really found out who you are. Do you plan on telling me?_

I frowned as the voice chuckled. I knew I wasn't crazy and this only started after I took the sword. Did I say something funny?

_**I thought you'd never ask, though I thought it would be fairly obvious. After all, I mean, you are carrying my sword.** _

I stopped walking and stared up at the billboards, all the ads froze and a newscast displayed simultaneously.

A well dressed Gardeovoir sat at the news desk and straightened her tie, "Breaking news, as Arcadia became a warzone earlier today, The White Fang was supposedly spotted by Arcadian Rangers as well as a woman and her children. She recounts the chilling tale."

The camera cuts to the Furret, the woman I'd saved in Arcadia. She sat wrapped in a blanket, she looked shaken but it made me feel good knowing she got out safe. "He was so fast, he- killed those rebels and saved- "

The camera cut back to the anchorwoman, "Clearly traumatized by her encounter, the White Fang left a trail of destruction across Arcadia. We aren't sure if he's the real White Fang or someone trying to be him, but hopefully, we catch 'him' and put the maniac behind bars."

I almost exploded in rage, _How dare they?! I saved her life and she was just about to tell them._

_**See, here's an idea. They already know you're the White Fang... With The Order, you are restricted, but embody the White Fang and you shall be set loose on these evils with no restrictions.** _

_I guess I could._

I looked up again and the broadcast was gone and returned to advertisements, I began to wonder how I was going to find my old contacts. After all, Nier wasn't the same as I remembered it.

"Hey! You!" I whipped my head around as a squad of Arcanine stormed out of the train station. I took off, the last thing I wanted was to be executed. "Stop!"

I began shoving through the crowd, knocking people out of my way as I searched for an escape route. I took a left onto another street avoiding another officer who attempted to cut me off with a swift-running punch to the jaw and a sickening crack as she crumpled to the concrete. Removing the gun from the knocked out officer, I heard the radio on her chest go off.

"Control, Unit 4-1 isn't responding. Pinging her location, converge on it. We aren't losing this one."

_**You should get the hell- I mean, I would suggest making a hasty exit, Aries.** _

_Right._

Panic rose over me, there were tones of cross streets but there was no way I could evade the police like this. They had to know this city better than me, I flinched as the sound of metal sliding against concrete startled me. Just down an alley next to me, a manhole cover had been opened. Every instinct in my body screamed to find another way to escape but my options were slim. I pelted down the alley.

"Allons-y," I screamed as I dove into the opening.

I fell for a good 3 seconds before landing hard in a three-point stance, I held the pose for a moment as a tingling sensation filled my extremities for a few moments. Then the opening I had gracefully entered into was covered again, shrouding me in total darkness. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. One white figure blipped into existence not too far from me, then another, and another-

"Hey!" A clearly male voice called out ahead of me, "Don't move! Who are you?"

I slowly opened my eyes and the tunnel was now fully illuminated by flashlights and lanterns, stood before me was an Umbreon holding an AK-47. He had a small spiky ridge of fur on the top of his head. I eyed his clothes. A worn black hoodie, black jeans, boots, fingerless gloves and kevlar body armour. He looked confident but I could sense his fear. Behind him stood an Espeon with mismatched coloured eyes, one faded red and one blue. The psychic type was dressed similarly in a pink bow in the hair, it carried no gun and looked curious along with the 20 other pokemon watching me.

I calmly took the hood off my head, "You might want to put that thing down before someone gets hurt. They call me The White Fang."

"Holy shit, it's really him." The Umbreon lowered the gun, "You- you have to help us, we can't do it alone anymore. We need your help, White Fang."

"Help with what? I'm not as familiar with Nier as I used to be, so you'll need to fill in the blanks."

"Well, walk with me for now," He began extinguishing the nearby lanterns and kept the flashlights low, "I heard that you were in Arcadia yesterday through the radio."

"You get radio signal down here? It's like 40 feet below street level."

The Espeon smiled wide like a child, "You can thank me for that mista'. I'm a bit of an engineer meself, I used to be an 'In-Home' drone."

I shot a look his way.

"That just means that he was bred for... well, stuff like housework and watching the kids, fixing things. Advanced technical intelligence, but poor verbal skills."

"I've been gettin' betta'!"

"Getting better. You mean 'getting better'."

I looked back at the Umbreon, "So why are you here then?"

"Well, this is what happens to the males that are unwanted. That or we get executed."

We came to a sealed door and the Espeon used his power to open it, inside was a massive clearing filled with tents and pokemon wandering around aimlessly. We entered the spacious chamber and I felt sick, some were mostly clothed some practically naked. Others scarred up and others suffering from other afflictions. I could feel many emotions boiling up and rage was at the very top.

_**See how they treat your kind? You must not stand for this.** _

"What was your name again, I didn't quite catch it?" I managed to growl with a growing scowl.

"I'm Nightshade, and this is Ace. I can introduce you to all my able-bodied soldiers later- "

"Good, fill me in on the plan tomorrow."

I glanced over my shoulder at the two.

"We have a city to _burn_."


	16. Chapter 16

"So what's your story Nightshade?"

The Umbreon looked up from his weapon, almost caught off-guard. "My story? The fuck are you talking about?"

"I mean, Ace was a housemaid right? So what happened to you?"

"Nothing 'happened' to me," Nightshade huffed crossing his arms almost sounding proud, "No sob story here. Not to downplay what happened to Ace but, just... I just wised up. I ran security and doubled as a hired gun. Just because I was made for one purpose doesn't mean I have to only be good for that one purpose. I taught myself how to get the upper hand. I was moving up in the world, well as much up as a male can, I was decently respected by my handlers. I was good at flying under the radar, took the jobs I knew I could handle with my skillset. Then... I got noticed. I met someone... I never saw them again."

_That seemed a bit simplified-_

_**Aries. Don't pry. It isn't your business.** _

"They were taken?"

Nightshade looked away quickly, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with his gun.

_**Dammit Aries, what did I just say?** _

_I know what you said._

"I was to be shot for insubordination. After all I had done?! They were gonna waste me like a traitor! They almost got their wish," The Umbreon brought a hand up to his chest looking distant. He loaded his gun, "But for now, I have a first thing for us to do. I was unsure about it, but now that we have the Fang we have to do it. We have more important things to worry about."

_He'll tell me the truth at some point. I don't like being lied to. I just want to help him._

I shifted my weight and sat up, now he had my interest. But I need to be careful, I can't trust him just because he didn't shoot me on sight.

"What's the plan, slim shady?"

Nightshade deadpan stared at me, "First off, don't ever call me that again. Secondly, it's a simple snatch n' grab, except scratch the simple part because it isn't and remove snatch because it means the same thing as grab. I'm getting distracted. Anyway, we have some allies who got themselves caught a while back. Burning and Hex."

"Why do we need them?"

Nightshade looked away again, "We don't, I don't leave my friends out to fry. Now, they're both being held in the same 'disciplinary' centre right now- "

_Hm._

"You aren't suggesting what I think you are, are you?"

A wide grin spread across the Umbreon's muzzle.

"Jailbreak."

* * *

I fiddled with the sleeves on the sweatshirt Nightshade had ordered me to wear over my suit, pushing the sleeves up above my elbows and the jeans weren't much better. Rain still poured down on the city, same as yesterday. I raised my head up out of the treeline. _Where the hell are we? I don't remember this place._ Just beyond the trees we hid in, there was a road going up the nearby mountain. At what I assumed was the top of the road, stood a fortress. I shook my head at the glint of a distant sweeping searchlight.

_That's it, these guys are gonna get all of us killed._

**_That's an awfully unfair judgement, Aries. Let's see if this 'Nightshade' has a plan first... Then we can call him a basket case._ **

_Fine._

"So, what's the play," I called ahead of me watching the Umbreon's head turn back towards me, "We're not gonna just storm the castle right?"

The smirk he gave me didn't inspire any hope, "Well, not exactly."

* * *

_This is batshit insane. We're gonna die, I'm gonna die in the middle of a fucking field! In the middle of nowhere in this godforsaken rain!_

_**Maybe you might have better judgment than I gave you credit for. Careful now, there's two of us in here.** _

I muttered curses as I lay on my stomach crawling through tall grass in my now soaked clothes, only to receive a slight tug on my boot.

Ace looked at me with his sad eyes, "Shushers, Ares. Ya don't wanna be founded out do ya?"

I shut my mouth, the Espeon had a point. If I got caught out here, we were all as good as dead. We continued our sluggish pace, careful not to disturb the grass too much. Suddenly every hair on my body stood on end for a moment, I froze in place laying flat in the marshy mud right as the spotlight stopped on our position. I couldn't hear if Ace and Nightshade had stopped as well over the pouring monsoon and the sound of my heart racing.

_My heart's racing? That never happens... Why now?_

_**You've forgotten what fear feels like? Fear keeps you on your toes, keeps you alive.** _

I could feel fear's icy grip on me, I closed my eyes. It felt like I was pulled in half as I seemed to step out of my body that was still laying on the ground, I looked at the grimace on my body's muzzle. I didn't look scared. I spotted the soft white outlines of Ace and Nightshade, the Umbreon lay on top of his assault rifle pressed down into the dirt. Ace lay flat as well, but he was looking up towards the light. On a closer inspection, the smaller male had mud smeared across his face as well as coating his tail.

_Smart kid. Using the environment to his advantage._

With the force of what felt like being punched in the stomach, I was thrown back into my body as the spotlight moved away. I saw Nights stand up and move, the rest of us followed in a full sprint in the pitch-black cover of the night until we were right against the outside wall of the fortress.

"Shit, I can't believe that worked," I uttered breathlessly as I looked around.

Nightshade feigned offence, "Ye of little faith."

"So how are we getting through? Thermite? C12? Trebuchet?"

"Well, you got claws, don't you? We're climbing this bitch."

"You're fucking with me right?"

That though rushed out of my head as Nightshade bared his claws and dug into the stone, slowly lifting himself up.

_He's serious. We're dead. We're actually fucked-_

Ace put a hand on my shoulder as Night's quickly climbed out of earshot, "He can be prank-ster some time. I get us up there."

"How-" The words died in my throat as I looked at the boy and slapped my forehead, "You're a-"

There was a massive rushing wind in my ears.

"-Psychic-type."

Ace and I stood on top of the outside wall, looking towards the central compound as Nightshade hauled himself over the wall. Laying on the wall walkway for a few moments.

"Took the scenic route, eh?" I chuckled, "No time for sleeping on the job, let's get a move on."

"Man, fuck you," He rose to his feet, taking out a pair of binoculars. "Teleporting bastard. Right, just like I thought. Alright, here's how we're gonna get Burning out. Males are kept in outdoor containment, especially when it gets stormy. None of those guards are gonna be able to see in this shit, use that to your advantage. Check every storm-drain cell. The call is 'Fire', ignore anyone who doesn't respond with countersign 'Fly'-"

"I have two standing issues with what you're telling me. One, you want me to ignore all the other poor souls that are trapped here," I towered over him, hand resting on my sword. "And two, why do you know so much about this place? I didn't even know this place existed."

"Look, you really wanna do this now? Rescue whoever the hell you can, I don't care- But Burning and Hex need to leave this place ALIVE. By any means."

_**Aries, he did say ANY means.** _

_That's what I was hoping for._

"Come on Ace," I drew my short blade, "We have lives to save. Nightshade, you work on cutting off their communications. We don't want backup showing up."

"Right, get moving."

I took a running leap over the side of the wall, blade above my head as I spotted a guard under me. In a split second, I landed on him with multiple cracks from his body as I flattened them against the ground and sank the blade into their throat. There wasn't even time for them to scream. I looked back just in time to see Ace land soundlessly and gracefully, like a ninja. The wind blew wildly, scattering rain everywhere making it even harder to see.

I wiped the blood off the blade before sprinting off across the yard with Ace following, I was thankful they didn't keep the yard lit up. There would be no need as prisoners wouldn't be allowed out at night. As I was crossing the yard I realized a dire issue, the lack of cover. I scanned the nearby guard towers and both were manned, more than likely with noisy automatic rifles. I motioned for Ace to get low, but to keep moving as I sheathed my sword. I felt around the ground.

_Come on, there's gotta be at least one..._

I smiled as my hands found what I was looking for. A rock. It wasn't a bullet but it could work. I motioned for Ace to come closer.

I leaned towards the Espeon's ear, "I'm gonna knock out that guard right there so we can go, but I need you to do two things. If the wind shifts, I won't be able to hit this. I need you to tap my shoulder when the wind shifts and blow the bulb in both towers, okay?"

Ace nodded but I steeled myself, I didn't know him and couldn't guarantee that he could do it. I began to expect the worst as I pulled my arm back, rock in hand waiting. I felt a tap on my shoulder as both lights in the towers simultaneously exploded, shrouding the confused guards in darkness. I hurled the rock with a sharp whoosh that was rewarded with the sight of the nearer guard dropping in their tower. Before the second one could even turn their head, I drilled them in the head with another stone.

"Nice work, kid."

I ran across the clearing and stopped at the first row of storm-drain cells and began popping the locks off the cells while Ace began opening them.

"This ain't da plan- "

I glared at Ace as I popped another lock, "Kid, I'm not leaving all these pokemon to rot. Break the rest of them out, I'm gonna meet up with Nights."

I began to leave but stopped as a voice called from a cell, "You're a little tall to be one of my guards... Burning."

I looked down to see the face of a half-drowned Flareon looking back up at me, the rest of his body was submerged below the rising water. Despite his situation, he looked alright.

"Shit man, you alright?"

"I'm chillin', treading water for a good twenty minutes but there's no rush. You know, I thought Nights was joking about the rescue mission. Glad to see he was serious. I reckon you might be looking for Hex. They hold Pokemon like Hex in solitary. There's no way to put this lightly, solitary is guarded 24/7. They don't really have guards out here cause... Well, you can't really escape these. I can wait for the kid, go to solitary."

I took a few steps away before looking back, the Flareon seemed to relax and just floating in the rising water. _He'll be fine_ , I thought and crept in through an unlocked door. The moment I entered, all the lights fizzled out and deep red lights filled the hallway. Good, he must've cut the power. They can't raise the alarm. I rounded a corner straight into a guard. 

In an instant, she levelled her rifle with my chest. I slapped the barrel away just in time, the burst from the gun firing harmlessly into the floor as I evaded behind her, landing a solid kick into the back of her leg and knocking her down to a kneeling position, whipping back around her slamming my foot down on her elbow of the gun arm with an audible crunch before finishing them with an elbow to the temple. The Lucario landed in a heap at my feet.

_**That, was impressive Aries.** _

_We're not done yet._

Down the hall three more guards came rushing, I ran full tilt towards the group. I aimed and jumped at the rear guard feeling their ribcage shatter as I threw a full force missile dropkick directly into their sternum, upon landing I stood picking up their fallen comrade as a meat shield and sprinting towards them. As I predicted they would, the two fearfully opened fire only succeeding in riddling their ally with bullets before I launched the corpse at them, knocking their rifles to the floor. I offered a challenging grin to the remaining two guards before motioning them to come at me. The two rushed at the same time, I blocked one swing while slamming a fist into the other's stomach. Left hook into one and a backfist into the other, I cursed as one grabbed me from behind. I brought my legs in and kicked out with explosive force into the midsection of the opposite guard, both the guard holding me and the one I kicked bounced off the hallway walls. I jumped to my feet now free of the grip, the guard holding me had the wind knocked out of them from the impact while the other lay unconscious on the floor with the first. The last weakly attempted to reach for the rifle pinned under their teammate, I dragged them a good distance away from the weapon hearing them pass out when I let go. I noticed these three were Lucarios as well.

_Weren't Lucario known to be amazing fighters?_

_**Aries, you're an animal. That was awesome!** _

_We're not out of the woods yet, we still have a prisoner to save._

I snuck around the halls until I found my way to solitary, as my luck would have it there were no guards present.

_They might be assessing the power outage situation, probably not worried about some prisoners getting away when they could just gun them down._

I chuckled softly as I remembered they probably didn't know who was loose in the facility. I opened the now unlocked security door to the sound of a shotgun blast. 

_Am I too late?_

I pushed myself flat against the wall and peeked inside. Standing over what I could only assume to be the remains of one of the guard, was a Luxray in a white prison jumper. Their muzzle, black faux hawk and jumper all splattered in blood and viscera.

_Shit._

"Well, luv. I guess the calvary's here." The Luxray chuckled, "Out with you then, if I wanted you dead, friend, you would be dead."

"White Fang," I said stepping inside, "I was told you needed rescuing."

An amused smirk danced on the electric type's lips.

_He's kinda cute._

**Can't argue there. But we're still in a prison full of pokemon that want to kill us so let's save that for later.**

_If only we weren't in danger right now..._

"They call me Hex, cause they think I'm bad luck. Also, cause that's my name."

"Right, well we need to get the hell out before-" 

The instant the two of us crossed the threshold back into the hallway, alarms started blaring.

"For fuck's sake! Can I catch one break? You know how to use that thing?" I motioned towards the shotgun in his hand.

"You ever have someone ask you a stupid question while holding a deadly weapon?" He quipped. "It's interesting how much it takes to resist shooting them in their stupid looking muzzle."

He booped my nose with a finger. 

Without another word I took off with Hex following close behind, we couldn't go back to the yard area, it was too open and with the lights on we'd be spotted instantly. I skid around a corner with my pistol drawn, I knew exactly how to get out of here.

"Once we start shooting, don't stop running," I called over my shoulder.

The next corner we turned read, 'exterior catwalk'. Six guards were rushing down the hall and flinched upon seeing me. I slid underneath them, popping shots into a few followed by the sound of three blasts, the sound of bodies hitting the floor and a whoop from Hex. I rolled to my feet and looked back to see Hex hot on my tail.

"Switch! I'll lead," I allowed the electric type to pass me, feeling static in the air as he rushed past with an electric trail.

I followed, watching as he dropped three more guards without stopping.

_Damn, he's quick!_

I caught up just as we burst back out into the pouring rain, thunder boomed as lightning lit up the blackened sky. I skid to a halt as guards flooded out on both sides.

"Hold it!" A voice shouted over a megaphone, "This is Major Petrov! You are trespassing on government property! You will surrender and drop your weapons to be brought in for questioning or you will be shot where you stand. There is nowhere for you to go!"

_There's always a way out._

I wrapped my arms around Hex's waist and dove over the edge.

"What the fu- "

* * *

I sat on hands and knees, dry heaving at the floor. I was back in the sewer base, but at what cost?

"I'msa sorry," Ace repeated over and over, trying to make me feel better.

"Sorry about that Fang, long-range teleports do that sometimes. It'll pass."

I looked over at Hex who just glared at the ceiling, "Next time you do some suicidal shit like jumping off a castle wall, warn me next time."

"You're alive," I offered with a smirk, "That counts don't it?"

"I don't owe you one if that's what was about to come out of your mouth, owing someone is how I got in that hellhole."

Nightshade clasped his hands together, "White Fang, I'm not sure how acquainted you got with Hex here, but she's our best undercover- "

Everything seemed to stop for me, "Wait. She?!"

My pistol was pressed against her skull and her shotgun to my chest with simultaneous clicks, I felt a snarl rising inside me.

"White Fang! Fucking bitch! I knew it, goddamn terrorist."

"Hey, hey!" Nightshade held his hands out in an attempt to diffuse the situation, "Come on now... We got enough to worry about without you two trying to kill each other."

I lowered my gun after she did, "You... You're lucky I'm helping him."

"You're lucky I respect you in a sort of morbid way." She clapped back.

_I knew it was too good to be true. Love doesn't bloom on the battlefield._

_**I didn't take you as a romantic, Aries.** _

_For a good while, neither did I. Garry wouldn't have liked someone like her anyway, wouldn't have approved of her._

I holstered my pistol feeling a new emotion.

_Betrayal._


End file.
